Harry takes on the Galaxy
by Jerpoverlord
Summary: What if Harry died in the chamber got the knowledge of the ancients and then came back to life because of the Horcrux? Molly/Ron/Albus Bashing, Slight Ginny Bashing, Empire Building fic. REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG-1 & Atlantis or any ideas that have been used already by other authors.**

" **Hello, young Harry." – Talking Aloud**

' **Hello, young Harry.' – Thinking**

 **Chamber of Secrets Under Hogwarts**

Harry was laying on the floor, which had water and then in the water itself there was blood and some of the venom of the Basilisk in it. Luckily for Ginny, it was far enough that it was not going to get on them and kill them.

For Harry, on the other hand, his luck had run out since he already had the venom of the Basilisk and the tears of Fawkes in his system. The only problem was that the tears were administered to late and Harry was going to die and nothing in the magical world or the muggle world could save him.

The Sorting Hat was still laying on the spot that it was dropped off by Fawkes. It was looking at Harry and then turn around to check on the girl. The Hat knew that Harry was going to die, if it had known that he had been bitten early it would have told Fawkes about it.

"My boy, you realize that you don't have a lot of time on this plane, correct?" The Sorting Hat asked Harry, who dragged himself up to speak to the Hat, Ginny just moved and it seemed to it that she was going to awake at some point in their conversation.

"Yeah… kind of figure it out... * cough* … you know I always thought that I would be killed by my so-called family. * cough * Could you make sure that my body remains here and not disturb?" Harry asked with some blood dripping from the corner from his mouth. The Hat moved its top to make Harry keep talking.

The Hat wait and wait, then it saw that Harry had stopped moving and from what it could see also stop breathing. The Hat looked down and remained quiet for a while and then turn to looked at Fawkes, who at this point was crying.

"I know it hurts, but I must tell the headmaster what happen, so be quick and grab me and the girl and the rest of the Boys group and take us to the infirmary." The Hat order it and Fawkes complied with it, flying and grabbing him and then Ginny, after this, they all flamed to Ron.

 **The Ascend Plane**

"What is going? Where am I'm? There only white and what seems like a gray color." Harry said to himself while looking around and then he walked around but to him, it did not seem like he was moving around at all.

"That does not matter boy, what does is how you got to this plane?" A voice said to Harry, who turn around to find the voice and when he did not he was worried.

"What are you and where are you!" Harry screamed while turning around from direction to direction till he saw a ball of light appear and turn into a man who expelled strong and dangerous.

"What am I'm is not important, since you will not remember and the same can be said for where you are at." The being said while moving around Harry and looking at him, up and down.

Harry felt weird around the ascend and did not like how it looked at him.

"Wait, you're an ascended, and this is the ascension plane. What happen to me that magic has caused this!" Harry let out with a scream and fell on his knees when everything from the last 2 years started to come back to him and reality punched him in the face.

"They used me, and I allowed them to do it. Mione was the only one that did not, everything happened because of a dumb prophecy." He said while tears fell from his eyes. They became nothing before they hit the floor.

"Magic, pitiful that a race still believes that their so-called powers are magic, and so backward as well. To think that you descend from my people. Pitiful, how the mighty have fallen." The Ascend said to Harry who at this point was staring down at the floor. The Ascend moved to Harry wanting to gain a better understanding of things in the old capital of the Atlanteans in the Milky Way Galaxy, as the mortals called now.

"What are you? If magic is false to you, does that mean you're a muggle? Answer me this." Harry all but whispered to the being. It stops and did not answer for a short period.

"No, far from it. I'm a member of a race known as the Atlanteans to some races and to the rest we are called the Ancients or Gate Builders. Now you answer my question, how did you get to this plane?" The being said to Harry, they both knew that it already knew the answer to the question and Harry was curious why it even took the time to say anything.

"I don't know, last I remember I was in the chamber fighting the shade of Tom and the Basilisk. I defeated both but I felt weak and then I notice that my forearm had a hole in it from one of the Basilisk fangs. This was after I stab the diary with the same fang, it started to bleed if you would believe me." Harry said with a laugh at the end. The being realized that the boy was going crazy from the knowledge that was slowing making its way into his brain. The boy was not used to having so much information available to him, it was making him mental.

"It does not matter; you will not remember anything that happens in this plane. As it is the knowledge of our people is being transferred to your brain, this will not do." The being said and was about to descend Harry when Harry fell over and started to scream. The being looked and saw that some idiotic mortal had placed a small portion of their soul in the boy's scar.

"Let it be known only by achieve the ascension or using other means can someone become immortal, not by splitting one's soul." The being said to itself and then vanished some black fumes coming out of the boy's forehead. Then it waited and saw that the boy stop screaming and was laying on the floor and ever so slowing got up from the floor to stand upright.

"What happen?" Harry asked it and the being did not reply to him.

"Nothing worth mentioning, now I most descend you for the safety of the galaxy. Now this will hurt since I have never actually done this. Just hope that everything is where it is supposed to be at when you are back in the normal plane." The being said and while moving its hand to block all the knowledge that Harry had gotten from what had been done to him and was in the processed to block all the knowledge of its race when a laugh was heard and Harry's body started to become transparent.

"What is going on! What are you doing!" The being scream at Harry who was staring at his hand then at his arms.

"I don't know." Harry repeat since his brain could not process what he was seeing.

The being said anything but tried to consider what was going and it found that it was being blocked by something more powerful than itself by a huge amount. It could not understand what was going on and then it saw Harry disappear completely from the plane and it found him back in the chamber.

Now the being knew he was in trouble, if anyone else in this plane learns what had happened here they would surely descend him.

"What did you do Klein!" He shouts to himself and looks around and wonder a lot of things, by looking at the information that he got from the boy's mind, even a tiny amount of information could destroy the equality that had been made in the normal plane.

"Okay, so I need to pretend that nothing happened here and that I did nothing, probably the good time to lose myself on the road of life, for the 345th time this year." Klein told himself and left the area without realizing that someone was watching the whole event play through.

" **It's time."** An old yet kind voice said and then nothing happened.

 **Hogwarts Infirmary**

In the infirmary was the Weasley Clan who followed the Headmaster, Minerva, and Snape, both that were talking with the Headmaster and then Pomfrey who was helping Hermione.

They were all, except Pomfrey and Hermione, because the Headmaster said that Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lockhart were going to be here. He told no one how he knew and said that he just did.

'I hope no one was badly injured, but with Potter/Harry there's a big chance of it happening.' Hermione, Minerva, and Madame Pomfrey all thought at the same time

Fawkes flames into the room with Ron, Ginny, Lockhart and the Sorting Hat. Dropping Ginny and Ron onto a bed, but Lockhart onto the floor. While making everyone but Albus and Snape to jump in surprise. He then flew and landed on the bedpost of the bed that Hermione was in.

Everyone was shocked on their stated more so on Ginny, but it took less that a sec for Pomfrey to run to her side and start checking up on her. Molly went to her son and started mothering him, no one paid any attention to Lockhart.

After Arthur and the twins got Molly off Ron, they helped him to the bed next to Ginny. The Headmaster walking to the foot of it and look at Ron.

"Where is Harry, young Weasley?" Albus asked while moving to the middle of bot bed and secretly cast some of his own spells on both.

'I need to get the damn weapon back under my control before the school closed for the summer, I mean boy, I need to make sure the boy is safe.' Albus thought urgently to himself.

"I don't know, Lockhart and me were cut off from Harry when Lockhart used a memory charm on himself, with my wand." Ron replies while getting comforter on the bed.

"And how was he able to get your wand, dunderhead?" Snape say through a scowl while moving from where he was standing.

"My word, I will not let you talk to my child like, that you better apologize, this instance!" Molly shouted while standing next to Ginny's bed and Arthur tried to calm her done

"Molly, Severus meant nothing by it, he is just agitated with what has happened today." Albus calmly said with his eyes twinkling the whole time.

"Yeah, right agitated from what happened today, just because of stupid Potter and his sidekick the black hole." Snape said with sarcasm noticeable in his voice

Minerva asks "What of Mister Potter, Mister Weasley?" while throwing Snape a dirty look, sitting next to Hermione bed.

'Oh… no… I hope nothing happened to him, Harry I mean I could care less about Ronald' Hermione thinks while small unnoticeable tears glide down her face.

"I actually don't know, as I said we got separated and he went ahead to save Ginny other than that I don't know Professor." Ron replies while looking at the Headmaster who had a knowing look on his face.

'Hope that stupid git dies, I wonder if I can have his broom and invisibility cloak a dead person does not need them, now do they!' He thought to himself hopefully and angrily.

"He is dead Albus, Fawkes did not get to him in time, the poison of the Basilisk was too far at that point." The Hat said suddenly cutting in from where it was being clutched by Fawkes.

"What do you mean dead, young Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived he can't possibly be dead!'' Albus exclaims with shocked and the rest of the group look shocked except Ron, Molly and Snape who all a tint in their eyes.

'I need the weapon alive or else no one will be able to stop Tom and I will not get the potter fortune for the greater good!' Albus thought to himself while also thinking of other plans to help him.

"I saw him breathe his last breath myself Albus, there no denying it, he has passed on to the next great adventure as you are fond of calling it." Said the Hat, like it was talking about the weather and the rest of the group finally let the news settle in.

'No… No…. No…... He can't be dead, Harry can't be dead, I didn't tell him how I felt about him.!' Hermione thought to herself while looking around in the infirmary hoping that Harry would jump out and say that it was all a joke

"There's no denying it Albus the school must know, knowing how long secrets stay secret around here all of Britain's Magic Community will know by tomorrow and then the rest of the world." Minerva said sadly, because of the war and now this she has seen many of her 'cubs' be kill too early. Another body that she would see be buried before herself.

"How right you are Minerva, you and Snape get everyone in the Great Hall, there is no time to waste. We have to let them know what has happened and to try to control them before anyone gets hurt." Albus says

"At once Albus." They both reply leaving the infirmary, Minerva was going to get the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws while Snape got the Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"What of my babies and Lockhart, Headmaster?!" Molly all but demands when she saw that he started to leave the infirmary.

"Pomfrey has them in her capable hands don't you think Molly?" replies Albus while leaving for his office to deal with all the damage the death of his weapon will cause.

"Now away with you, Misses Granger, and Mister and Misses Weasleys need to rest and be healed respectfully." Pomfrey demanded of the rest, and they all started to leave.

The Weasley clan all said goodbye to their youngest and said by to Hermione right before they left the infirmary.

'Better fire call St. Mungo's for them to pick up Lockhart.' Pomfrey thought to herself while she started to care for her remain patients.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading anything that I should work on to make this better, please leave a review so I can see where to improve.**

 **Updated- 11/13/16 – So I took a while to fixed this and tried to make it only one perspective and I also been looking for a beta but I have been dealing with some things for my school, like applying for college and such. So, I don't have much spare time but when I do I'm writing new chapters or re-writing the chapter already posted.**

 **I hope that you like this update and enjoy the rest of the chapters. I can't reply to any reviews since I don't see them until days after their posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

_'Yes, how can I help?'_ **Hogwarts talking**

'Yes, how can I help? **Anyone thinking**

"Yes, how can I help?" **Anyone Talking**

 **A disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG1 or Atlantis**

 **Chamber of Secrets**

Harry's body suddenly exploded like a super nova and then how it appeared and retracted inwards and into the body and exploded. After the explosion and smoke clear, were Harry's body once laid there was a new one that most would compare to a Greek god.

Groans and moan could be heard from the body till the person rolled over and got on their knees and arms and then after a while stood upright.

Harry looked down to himself and saw that he was somehow wearing the school robes and that he was taller and that he didn't have his glasses on because he moved his hand to face.

"Why does everything hurt so badly, it feels like they shot me with dozens of Bludgers all at once." Harry said to himself and then he started to look around the chamber and saw the carcass of the beast with sword still on the floor so Harry could not tell what time it was.

He started to walk to the door and he notice that the hat and Ginny were not here so he thought that Fawkes took them back.

"Sure do hope that he got Ron and Lockhart from the destroyed cavern." Harry said aloud and then looked around the Chamber and he had another thought.

"There bound to be more things down here than just the Basilisk, I should ask the Headmaster next time I see him." Harry said out loud and started to leave when something dawn on him.

"The cavern is blocked how I'm supposed to get out of here!?" He screams out and then he drops to the floor to think of a way out.

 **Headmaster's Office**

Albus was sitting down on his 'chair' that he had been gifted from the Potters.

'What to do now that my weapon is dead, without its consent I can't move the fortune from its vaults to mine and Molly's, well the goblins can always be bribed to look the other way, a Light Lord does need funds to bring back the people from the dark to the light.' He thought to himself while stroking his beard and eating some lemon drops

At that point there was a knock on the door, with the charms and runes on the door he knew who it was, no one ever figure out his little trick.

"Come in Severus, you know you're all ways welcome in my office." Albus said calmly and sees Severus glide into the room without replying to his welcoming.

"Albus I need you to get your stupid bird to take me to the chamber to get the valuable ingredients from the basilisk before anything else happens today." He demanded while sitting down on one of the chairs that were spread out in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Right you are, my boy, we can use those ingredients and we can get the weapon's body and preserved it for Tom's return, just let me call Fawkes, Fawkes!" Albus responds with twinkling eyes and thus the phoenix appears in a flash of flames with the sorting hat in its talons, they had complete forgotten about it.

"Albus took you long enough to call the bird, I was think that no one was going to bring me back and no you and Severus cannot breach the chamber." The hat said without a pause and gets dropped by Fawkes on its shelf and started to get comforter to see the coming show.

"What do you mean we can't!" both Albus and Severus demand while jumping up from their chairs.

"You know well enough why, the law of conquest makes so the only one that breaches the chamber and kills or disarmed any protections, can claim all spoils and making worse since this law overlooks the fact that the chamber rightfully belongs to the school or the heirs of the founders and because of the cavern leading to it is blocked." The Hat responds annoyed of the conversation and the company since it thought it had better things than talk to them like making a new song for next year.

'Honestly, if he had just move the poor Potter boy from the Dursleys and put him with his godmother none of this would have happen, how sad would the Founders be if they were able to see how low this school has fallen.' He sadly thought, and remember the days when the founders walked the halls and laugh with one another and the children who all came to it to listen to its songs

"Albus what are we going now that we can't claim those spoils!" Severus shouts while losing his calm look that everyone saw on his face

Albus walked near the window and looked through it, and into the Great Lake and the forests surrounding the lake at the left of it.

"True, but your forgetting one small detail, the young Miss Weasley was also in the chamber, one could say that she also played a part in the downfall of its protections don't you agree Severus?" he says while seeing that giant squid breach the water surface and doing something to the children near the shore.

"I guess you can say that, but won't that mean we have to give her some royalties of all sales?" Severus asked while moving to stand a couple of feet from the Headmaster and looking at the scene that the Headmaster saw.

"That might be true, but Harry's Trust Vault is what in the thousands? Is that not better than waiting for a couple of thousand galleons from ingredients that have to be sold over a span of months." Albus says while laughing and Snape looks at him like he is crazy.

"Thousands are you daft the skin alone will be in billions at least the organs or meat could be in the thousands!" Severus shouts at him and that makes Albus happy, so much money to turn all those poor souls that could be brought back to the light side.

"Mm… I might have found our solution of gaining the spoils and Potter Fortune in once single swoop without involving the Weasley girl, don't goblins see the meat of Basilisk as a delicacy and are willing to do anything for one that's a couple of years old, what about one that is a thousand of years old?" Albus responds with his regular twinkling eyes and siting back in his 'chair' and leaving Snape to stand on his own by the window.

Severus sees that genius behind it "We can get everything without anyone but the goblins knowing, and they could be bribed to be silent about it or be killed, they are just beast after all." While laughing think that he will waste all of Potter wealth that would be his on potions, revenge over both Potters how nice.

"Good I will go to Gringotts tomorrow and see if they agree with me, but for now we must go to the Great Hall and calm the sheep, I mean the students and the rest of the faculty, my bad it seems my aged is catching up with me nonetheless lets us depart and make sure the Slytherin stay quite especially young Draco we don't want any sheep dying today don't you agree." They both walk to the door to calm the student body without realizing that there were objects that heard everything.

'Fools who talk in front of a sentient hat and portraits and lays down all the master plans, now if I could-' Suddenly all the trinkets that had stopped working since Harry died started to turn and shot smoke here and there, but then slowed down and exploded at the same time destroying every single one of them and the bookshelf that they were on.

"By Merlin's beard what in the world was that!" and "Is there a fire, if there is, every portrait for themselves" and such was heard from some portraits in the room

"That was quite the show don't you think Hat?" said Phineas Black and old Headmaster while laughing at the reaction of the rest of the portraits.

"Yes, it was, do you perhaps happen to know what may have caused all this?" the Hat asked/reply calmly

While getting comfortable in his chair "Why yes, that happens when either a wizard/witch that is being monitored either reaches maturity and unleashed their full potential, and then are a few times when one 'dies' and then awakes stronger than what they were before." He stated while he found a good spot and leans back while waiting for the Hat responds

"So, you are saying what exactly?" asks the Hat hastily wondering if he wants to know the answer or not.

"It means that either young Potter reach maturity and not death like you made them believe or died, but has come back stronger than ever, I'm not going to lie, I'm afraid what Albus will do if he finds out, aren't you?" Phineas asks causally while stroking his beard and looking at the burnt bookshelve.

"You're not mistaken and since I connected to the school to a certain extend I could ask for her assistant." The hat replies as causally like Phineas well tries too, he has no beard to stroke or hands

'Hogwarts, can you hear me, is there a possibility that you could repair the damage that has happened in here.' the Hat thinks toward the school

 _'Yes, Sorting Hat I can reverse the damage and I can hide the magical signature of Harry that is originating from the chamber, I have no idea how it came to be after it disappear earlier.'_ Hogwarts thought back to it.

 _'Speak aloud to help the portrait from now on, for he should want to know what's going as well, just past on anything question or response I give you, understood?'_ she asked so the hat can pass on her answers and question, then they see that all the damage caused by the instruments was repaired so well that the old coot won't notice the difference, the Hat relays to Phineas what the school told him.

"Well, I will be surprised I didn't know you could do that." Phineas tells it with a shock expression on his face

"Thank you, Fawkes could you flames me to the Great Hall so I can see what transpires when Albus announce the death of Harry?" the hat asked, then turning to Phineas "I will come back to tell you how it went but for now ask the rest of the portraits to stay silent of this."

"I will do that, just go and tell me later what happens," Phineas says, near the end of his comment Fawkes picks up the Hat with his talons and flames to the Great Hall.

 **Hogwarts's Great Hall**

Flaming near the raffles because honestly, who in the wizard world looks up for anything other than fireworks and Quidditch and even now the children and adults alike don't pay attention to them.

Fawkes lay the hat near the raffles that were on top of the head table to see all the students and at the same time they can't see them.

"Good spot you choose now we wait for Albus and Severus." Said the Hat and at the same time both men walk into the Great Hall and walked toward the Head Table, Severus sat down on his usual spot while Albus stands behind the podium and looks at all the children that are under his care.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." Asked Albus calmly but the children don't pay attention so he shoots off a cannon sound even when he has no idea what a cannon is. The students calm down and pay attention to him.

"Now that I have grabbed your attention I'm happy to announce that the school will not be closing any time in the foreseeable future." When he finishes his sentence the children and teens all cheers, and yes even the Slytherin.

"But I'm am sad to say that even with the monster of the chamber dead and Ginny Weasley is safe and sound, that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Lived died killing the beast and thus has saved the school and you." He says with a sad expression on his face even if he wants to have a annoyed expression.

'Yes my sheep react how I want you so I can be shaping you to think and see my way.' He thought happily and twinkle in his eye that no one payed attention to.

The students except the Slytherin all start to cry and scream things like "Your lying headmaster!", "He must be joking, Potter will walk through those doors any minute!", and even "No!"

While from the Slytherin came remakes of, "The Bastard got what was coming to him!", "That's why you don't mess with the Dark Lord now all that's left are the Blood Traitors and Mudbloods!" yet there were a few students that said nothing and react in no way at all, especially students like Daphne, Susan, Neville, Luna.

"Now students there won't be any class for the rest of the year but this does not mean you can't just slack off, do your work but stay strong because Harry would have not want you to cry for him, now off with you, to your respected dorms." Albus says with a grandfatherly look on his face that everyone fell for.

'Yes now I just need to turn Young Neville into the new weapon since he is part of the prophecy, but a good thing is that he is a pureblood unlike the previous weapon so I don't need his vaults, hell one of the previous weapons vault has more gold then all the Longbottom vaults put together.' Laughing like an evil maniac in his head he does not see that questionable look in the other Head of the houses cast towards him and Severus.

'I have to tell Auntie/Grandma/Father immediately.' Thought Daphne, Susan, Neville all at the same time.

While one had a weird though, 'I wonder how long it will take for Harry Potter to come out of the chamber, I should ask him if he knows where I could find some Crumple-Horned Snorkack.' Luna though with a dreamy on her face while playing with her necklace.

And thus, the students lead by their Perfects went to their dorms to either cry for the death of a hero or party the death of said hero.

 **Hogwarts's Infirmary**

At the same time Hermione was laying on one of the many beds in the Infirmary in front of her bed was Ginny, who was given a Sleeping Draught to rest from her ordeal while she was given nothing from waking up from the petrification while the remainder of the victims were clear some hours ago.

Hermione felt sad because Harry won't come back and she can't tell him how she felt about him.

'Why did you have to be a hero and die before I could say it to you.' She thought sadly while rubbing the back of her hand on her eyes to get rid of the tears that were forming from at the corner of her eyes.

Pomfrey walked around looking over to Ginny and then over to her asking "Miss Granger do you feel okay or do I need to give you a calming draught?" while taking the said potion out of her pockets and having a caring look on her face.

"I'm okay, but it seems that Ginny might need some assistance Madame Pomfrey." She replied when she saw that Ginny was thrashing around in her sleep.

"Oh my, sleep or take a nap, Miss Granger you need the rest." Madame Pomfrey all but demand her while speed walking to Ginny side.

'Why did you have to go and die Harry, you should have let the professors handle it. Why did you have to take Ronald of all people with you and not someone like Neville, at least he would have helped you. Another thing, how come Ronald, and the Headmaster look like they were not sad about his passing but both happy and conflict, well the headmaster looked conflict, then there is Professor Snape it seems that he would have started to dance and sing, I wonder why.'

And thus, she went to sleep hoping above all that all this was just one big joke and Harry would be next to her saying "Got you Mione." While laughing at her shocked look.

 **Chamber of Secret: The next Day**

"Okay, so I'm stuck here it seems, okay, think if the way is blocked what would Mione or the Headmaster for that matter, do?" Harry spook aloud while pacing back and front on the chamber floor, waking up early and realizing that he is still in this predicament and thus been doing this for more than 30 minutes

"Well the headmaster would use some spell, but I can't do that, can I, Mione probably would also have some spell she read to help her here, if I had some constructors they would be able to fixed the cavern and let me out…. What the bloody hell are constructors!" he stops while having a shock look on his face when he things about anything that he has read or seen that were called constructors, but nothing came to the poor boy.

"Okay, so I know the name of some weird thing, nothing to fear now, this could be the after effect of a death experience, right?" he speaks aloud to calm himself down when suddenly a voice that he does not know comes from somewhere and everywhere at the same time, scaring the hell of him.

"Why that's the knowledge that is in your head is of my people, young one." It said to him, the voice reminds him of the old cat lady back 'home'.

"Who are you, are you related to the man that was really rude to me?" Harry asks while looking around for it and not finding anything

"No, I'm from the same race, but a different person Harry." It responds calmly like it was talking to a child, when you think about it, it was talking to one.

"When you came to the plane that we reside in, we felt you, but for some reason we could not talk to you, but it seems you talk to one the calls himself Klein, the reason we wanted to talk to you is because the knowledge that has been accumulated in your brain is too much for any mortal." It said while appearing in front of harry in a shape a ball of light that didn't hurt his eyes for some weird reason.

'But not for a full Atlantean' it thought sadly knowing that all her people were dead then she saw something in the boy and heard a whisper.

"Help him, he will follow your footsteps and surpass your legacy." It did not know where it came from and when she tried to find it, she could not, even with all her powers.

"So are you going to kill me or erase all the knowledge?" Harry asked while moving to a right spot to run if it does try to kill him.

"No, we would never do because of two reason. First, we made it so we never mess with the normal progress of all mortals and two it would make you brain dead since much information is being mixed with you own memories and if I take it away it will kill you." The voice said soothingly to Harry while checking his body.

'How strange normally all humans use 100 % of their brains, usually not for anything useful but this one has the brain usage of either of a child Asgardian or Nox but he is a human, mmm maybe he is the descendant from that small group that descendent to Terra decades ago, is that the reason why he is not becoming brain dead from all the information, how curious.'

While connecting her mind to the higher council and letting them know all that has happened and then asking what should be done.

One that's sound angry, responded "Is it not obvious, we block the memories and knowledge that he might have acquired by Klein's fault!" thinking that's the end of the business it leaves.

'Well that was rude, but I suggest that we block some of the knowledge like schematics of any warship and any weapons but leave the nonthreatening knowledge like any shielding, gate ships, research ships and common things, and then we keep an eye on him, say like a test to see what he does with this knowledge and if he does not change from what can see from his memories so far anyway, we unlock all the knowledge and then later on we see if we should ascend him, since he would technically he will live for a quite a while?' one of the beings thought

'Yes, we agree this sound like an excellent plan, we could also make it his mission to get rid of the Wraith, Replicators and this Goa'uld don't you agree?' another added to the council and they started to bicker some saying no and the rest yes.

'No, those aren't his problem, but if he feels like saving the innocent that will get hurt by them, why should we stop him?' one counter and everyone agreed with her and other were surprise since she was the passive one in the council of 202.

'Yes, these seem like a good idea and plan, so we do that and tell him about the three threats from the galaxies but tell him if he wants he can deal with them, he does not need to worry about it, he can just go to another arm in his current galaxy and all the innocent die.' The one the was leading the meeting so far said to everyone and they all agreed to his thinking

'I have a though who is he descendent from exactly?' one asked towards the one that called the meeting and so far, had been quiet.

'The one the mortals call Merlin or as we know him as, Myrddin or Moros a friend to both Janus and Ganos Lal' it responds and a few were surprised since Myrddin was almost like a hero to the younger Ascended.

'Did he not take four others with him afterwards and then they made themselves legends to a certain group?' some ask

'Yes, but what is important, is that this child is in fact 70% percent Ancient and 30% human' she responds

'That's fine, it just means that the information will not destroy him any time soon and that he can use the technology we left around, now tell him what we have planned, but don't say it's a test, and good luck' almost all though to the being in the chamber and left to do their own things around the galaxies.

While it took only 3 to 4 hours for them to plan everything, only a couple of second passed in the regular plane, and Harry was still where he was waiting for any responds from the ball.

"I will block the knowledge of how to build any weapons and warships that you have, but I'm leaving the rest for you to do whatever you want with it." She said to Harry, who saw no problem with it and nob his head.

"Also know if you go into space that they are races that will destroy your galaxy, but you don't need to do anything about them if you want." She said quickly so that it would go to his subconscious.

"Okay, it's not like I understand, but can you get me out of here and to the infirmary?" Harry asked since he saw it appear so it could take him there, well he hopes.

'Can I even use any of the things this ball knows with magic since it tends to destroy all Muggle technology?' He thought, with his intelligence for ones in his short life.

"Yes, I can, but wait a couple a second for me to block the previously mention information, and yes, it will work with your 'magic' young one" Then a bright light flashed and Harry was not in the chamber no more.

'Had to use some of my power to hide all changes so that anyone that wants to harm or use the boy see him how he used to look like' she sends to the rest but they did not know that it would have not work if a certain being did not allow it.

'We understand, we don't want the knowledge falling into anyone else hands, you done good now leave the area' they urgently tell her and with another flash she was gone as well and let the carcass alone to be remembered later by Harry.

 **Hogwarts's Infirmary**

Harry appears in the infirmary where Albus and Severus were letting the Minister of Magic Fudge, Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones, Four Aurors, Moody, who was there as well, but under an invisibility cloak on the orders of Albus, to question Ginny about the Chamber and where it was located all for different reasons. Fudge, so he could claim all the treasures inside and Amelia, so she could make sure that the beast is dead.

While the rest of the visitor were wondering, who were the Weasley Parents, Hermione, Minerva, and Madame Pomfrey, that was picking up a storm for interrupting her patients rest, when they would leave so they could either have time to see the family member, ask the headmaster some questions and check up on both of her patients.

When he did appear, and the occupants of the room saw him, they react in different ways by either fainting or pointing their wands at him.

"Who the hell are you, since the Potter boy is dead, the hat said so!" Moody scream, while surprising everyone, but Albus and Severus appearing from under the cloak and how he knew that it was someone that look like Harry Potter

"Forget that, why are you here!?" Amelia scream at him, while one of the two Aurors that were protecting the Minister were trying to wake him up.

'Why did he bring two that are not good at using enervate' she thought urgently to herself and casting the spell on him just for him to faint again.

"No matter Amelia, let's ask who this person is because sadly Mr. Potter is dead." Said Albus with his eyes twinkling while motioning to Snape to move around to take out the person.

'Who is this, need to make eye contact to read his mind to learn who he is, let's hope he is not Potter, because the plans I have made will be for nothing.' Albus thought to himself while preparing the spell, no one paid attention to his actions.

"Well, I'm Harry, I woke up in the chamber and saw no one, then thought, I need to get to the Infirmary or somewhere to get help, then boom I'm here, I have been in the chamber knock out and I just got up like a couple of minutes."

'But honestly that was a weird hallucination I had' while not trying to move too much and thinking 'Sorry hat for what I'm going to say.' He thought quickly to himself

"Wait you believe an object that can't feel my heartbeat or use magic to check if I was dead?!" He all but demand to the group who all look embarrassed after they all thought about it.

'At least living with the Dursleys showed me how to lie to same my skin' he thought sadly to himself.

"Well, my boy, we can solve this very simple, who was goblin that took you to your vault last year?" Albus said, knowing that Harry told only himself and Hagrid the goblin's name.

'How dare this boy say that I could lead to believe anything by a useless hat!' he thought angrily.

"How would that solve anything?" Severus snaps at him while Harry said "Griphook of course, why Headmaster?"

"You see, this is Harry since only three people know the answer well now more than three, but no matter welcome back my boy, you will stay here to rest since classes have been cancel, now for the rest of us the Weasley Parents would like to talk to their daughter, why don't we move to my Office and talk there Cornelius, Amelia, and you too Moody." Albus and the people he mentions start to leave.

"Are you sure that's Harry Potter, Albus?" Amelia asks and Fudge start to think that he could use this to his advantage, with the four guards going with them and Amelia throwing a questionable look to Moody

"Oh, Severus and Minerva would you be kind enough to tell the rest of the school that Mister Harry is not dead like we were lead to presume? Yes, I do believe the that's Harry Potter." Albus says while leaving the infirmary without hearing Minerva and Snape respond

"Well, I suppose we have to do this, let's go Severus" Minerva said while leaving to tell the rest of the school, leaving the rest of the people confused, well except Harry and Pomfrey.

"So what happened while I was gone?" ask Harry casually like if it was not said he had died, and does not wonder why everyone but Madame Pomfrey faints.

"Too soon?" Asks Harry to Pomfrey, who just chuckles and demands for him to sit on one of the bed to make sure he was not injury or sick.

'Well it seems this year didn't end with anything boring' Harry thought to himself while sitting on the edge of a bed next to Hermione and chuckling thinking of all the things he would do.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading anything that I should work on to make this better, please leave a review so I can see where to improve.**

 **Updated- 11/13/16 – Just fixed it a couple of things and added some new things so a new chapter makes more sense.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate SG1 or Atlantis and any other franchises that are mentioned by me.**

 **Day after Harry came back**

Madame Pomfrey was feeling kind of bad for Harry, no one should or have to go through one of Molly's rants no matter if they were delivered by howler to the twins or give by her personally, she would prepare some potions for headaches and hearing.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO THE JOB OF THE PROFESSORS, AND THEN TAKING RON WITH YOU. EVEN IF YOU TOOK LOCKHART ALONG, AND THEN WHEN YOU WERE SEPARATED INSTEAD OF WAITING FOR THE HEADMASTER YOU GO FORWARD FIGHT SOME CREATURE AND GET 'KILLED' AND THEN YOU COME BACK AND HAVE MIND TO ASK US WHAT HAS HAPPENED, DID YOU EXPECT US TO LAUGH THINKING THAT ALL THIS WAS A JOKE, PEOPLE WERE AND SOME ARE STILL CRYING ABOUT YOUR SUPPOSED DEATH!" She screeches at him, while Harry had a pleading look that was aimed at everyone asking for their help to stop her ranting.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, young man?" She said furiously while having her hands at her side and tapping her foot.

"Well, Miss Weasley I thought that Ginny would die if no one helped her, so I went to try to save her from whatever took her, and I was right the shade of Voldemort almost killed her!" he replies to her while not noticing that Hermione had a peering looked aim at him.

"Why do you look different Harry, and why has no one mention it?" Hermione said in a very low whisper to herself, seeing how Harry look, Pomfrey heard her and saw that she was right.

"Well, as much as I have enjoyed that, and yes Mister Potter I did enjoy it, I need to finish checking on Miss Ginny so you can take her Molly or do you want her to stay here for more time than it's needed?" Madame Pomfrey asked Molly while walking and waving her wand in a complicated movement for a spell to check on Ginny's health and Molly to have a complicated expression debating to either keep screaming at Harry or let Pomfrey do her job.

"She right Molly dear. Let her finish checking on our princess, while she does that, we can go and check if the boys ready to go with us home, I'm sure she will need your motherly care when she at home, don't you think?" Arthur asked her with a pleading look, hoping above all else, that she agrees with him and does not throw another one of her rants.

"Well, you're right, Albus did say we can take our children as soon as Pomfrey is done with checking with Ginny, let's go" Molly says while throwing a sour face of leaving her only daughter while she could be injured. Both she and Arthur leave to check if the rest of their children were ready to leave has soon as Pomfrey lets them take Ginny home.

"So, Mione what happen while I was out?" He asked Hermione that was still laying in her bed while he moved to sit next at her to hear her responds.

"Well, classes were cancelled and most of the student body was crying about your death but the Slytherin were actually celebrating it, but after you came back I don't know anymore, some will try to get back at you for not dying and then the fact that the Headmaster left and now came back, that's about it" Hermione replied with a calm face while inward she was worried about Harry and it almost look like he actual could tell that she was worried.

"So, you're not mad at me for going into a situation that almost got me killed?" Harry asked with a shocked look, he thought he would get told off by Hermione for sure who chuckle at his face.

"Well, I was but then I realized that even if you were told not do anything by the headmaster or any else for that matter, you still would have gone to go and save Ginny." Then Hermione got a scowling look. "But I'm still really angry at you for going doing something as stupid as that and only taking both Lockhart and Ronald with you and no one else!"

"I'm sorry but, we were kind of rush and we could not get anyone else, you must understand Mione." He said with pleading eyes, hoping she would understand and she did.

"Well, I'm still angry at you but, I understand, but promise me that next time you won't rely on someone like Ronald, right Harry?" Hermione had a bright smile on her face with tears on the corners of her eyes when she asks him.

"Of course Mione, I swear on it." Harry reply while getting up and moving to her side, then giving her a side hug, and after a while, they both start to laugh and Hermione wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Well if you two are done with this emotional moment, you will be glad to know Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter that you both don't need my medical help anymore and can leave to pack your things and get ready for the end of term feast that is tomorrow, now off with both of you." Madame Pomfrey with an amused look on her face when she looked at them both.

'Just like his parents' She thought with a sad smile thinking of the two.

"Yes, ma'am." they both said with a happy expression on their faces and walked with a fast paced out of the Infirmary and towards the Gryffindor dormitory.

While Madame Pomfrey moved towards Ginny to say the same thing to her but also not to use her magic since she was possessed by something from what she understood for Mr. Potter and she did not want her to cause any damage to it.

 **Headmaster Office**

"Well, what are we going to do now that Potter is alive, well Albus?" Severus said impatiently when he arrived at the office and saw Albus standing by the window

"Well now that he is alive the Potter Fortune will be ours, we just have to wait till he dies fighting Tom" Albus replies while looking out the window and not paying attention to anything else while he thought of new plans.

"Well, that's true. I need you to give me more money so I can work on my potion making this coming summer and then the ingredients for the potions for Potter and Granger." Severus said while looking through a book he grabbed from the bookshelves waiting Albus to turn around to look at him.

"Well if you need money I will go to the goblins as soon as the students leave and get them to put some gallons into your vault, it's the Prince Main Vaults, correct?" Albus asked while looking at Forbidding Forest near the lake, spotting what it seem were centaurs in the tree line and merfolk in the water.

"Yes, you know this already, by the way, Albus has Potter not asked about his vaults?" Severus asks Albus while putting away the book and standing straight.

"No, the stupid boy gave his key to Molly and she has used some of the gold, but of course I will make sure the money for you comes straight another one of Harry's vaults" Albus replies while moving towards his desk and getting a lemon drop, offering one to Severus who declines with a shake of his head. "The weapon will be at the Dursleys for the summer so it does not matter that she still have the key." He then moves over to the wall with a bookshelf and moves his wand and it reveals that it was just an illusion to hide a secret door.

"Come, Severus, I believe that this summer you will need a good place for your potion making, don't you think?" He asked while walking towards the door and opening it and walking through it and leading Snape to a stair case the lead to a opening.

"Albus, how long has this been here?" Severus counter asked while following him and seeing what he believe were cobwebs in the ceiling.

"Well since I became Headmaster I found out that this room has been here for a long time but it was used by the previous headmaster differently, for example during Brutus Scrimgeour term he used it to hide his priced collection of quidditch supplies that have been put somewhere else by elves after his death. Then there been Dexter Fortescue, he used it as his private office, to do Merlin knows what since there no portraits or anything else for that matter in the room after he died." Albus said while they walk down the hall towards another door, Severus saw that it was lit by torches placed evenly from each other.

"What purpose does the room server for you then Albus?" Severus asked as they got to the door and walked into a large room with a desk and some bookshelves and some chest here and there.

"Well a storage/office my boy, but I don't come here as much as I like, sadly enough." He said while walking to a chest and opening it and taking out a small box that had the potter family crest that was faded out, he opens it to reveal that it hid a key chain with 6 keys with 4 each having different color and two having the same color.

"Well each one represents a different vault under the Potter name, this one-" holding up a brown key "-is for the Vault the Potter elves can use, this one-" one that was a bronze one "- is the key for any vassals the family may have, this two-" both were a yellowish color but not gold "- this are the keys for any and all employees that fall under the name Potter, this one-" holding a white colored key "-is for the main potter vault, while the remaining one is the vault that holds all the weapons, armor, and artifacts of the Potter family" Albus said while taking one of the keys for the employees and giving it to Severus.

"I didn't know that there were that many vaults under the Potter name" Severus says with an irate look, thinking why should all these belong to the stupid Potter family. "But what does it hold exactly if you said I may use a new place?" He asked

"Therefore, the weapon can't find out about its family's fortune, this money has to be used for the Great Good of the Light Side and that vault also hold some of the portkeys for different houses that the employees can use and some other things that I haven't check on for a while." Albus says with a fixed look, imagining all the things he could have done with Grindelwald or Tom if they had this fortune.

"Albus, that all sound so wonderful but I will be off to check on the Slytherin students. Have a good day." Severus say while leaving the room and going to the Slytherin dormitory while thinking of the houses that he could choose from.

"Yes, you're correct, well, tomorrow is the Feast and I must sleep and think more about my plans for the weapon, goodnight Severus." Albus replies while following him and closing the door and going back to his office to put up the illusion back.

 **Gryffindor Dormitory**

Harry and Hermione were the only two in the common room, the rest of the students were either in their respected rooms or were somewhere in the school. Both were sitting in one of the many sofas in the room.

"Harry, answer this for me, how come everyone just overlooks the fact that you look better than you did and taller than Ron, when you two were standing next to each other, and why is your scar gone yet no one said anything?" Hermione asked him with a serious stare.

"I actually don't know, but it is really weird, I notice that I looked different but no one has really said anything about it till now, but I think Madame Pomfrey and Mr. Weasley know but were like me thinking that it was just their imagination, and said nothing." Harry replied while thinking what this could mean.

"Weird, but maybe it could be that glamor charm, I heard some of the upper year's girls talk about, that someone cast on your that affects certain people but I don't know if that is possible." Hermione said with a thoughtful look

"Wait, I have a question for you, I thought that the mandrakes were not going to be ready till today, why were you un-petrified before then?" Harry asked with confuses expression knowing that he heard the Headmaster say exactly that.

"Well, it seems that a pureblood was petrified and the board of governors authorized the school to buy some Mandrake Restorative Draught for their usage to heal them, and they gave their authority to Madame Pomfrey and she told me that she thought they meant for every student that was petrified but they send Lucius to tell her that it was meant for the only the pureblood, but she used them on everyone." She replies with a scowl on her angry that the governors only cared about the pureblood and not the rest of the students.

"What! How could they think like, that's evil and stupid above all else! How could the Headmaster let that happen here!" Harry all but scream in the room, lucky no one came to see what made him scream.

"But forget that for now, tomorrow is the feast and we should rest so that we're ready to go home for the summer, so goodnight Harry." Hermione said while getting up and moving towards the stairway for the girl's room.

"Goodnight Mione, we will solve this I promise you that." With that, he walked towards the boy's stairways towards the second-year room.

 **The Next Day**

Harry was lying on his bed

'How is it possible that only a few people notice that I look different? If I had to put the names in a list it would be Gred, Forge, Mione, Neville, Madame Pomfrey and Mr. Weasley. I wonder why only a few people could see, both the twins had a smirk on their faces the other day but other than that many people haven't noticed.' With the end of his thoughts, he got up and took a shower to face the day ahead of him. While Harry was putting on his clothes, he notices that Neville and rest of the guys were waking up, well not Ron, he was still snoring and drooling over his pillow.

"Good morning, did you guys rest well?" Harry asked while putting on his shoes and started to walk to the common room. The rest of the guys already took showers and were finishing putting on their clothes.

"It was good, still surprise we can sleep through all the noise Ron makes, to be honest, you guys think that there is a spell to silence the snoring?" Seamus asked for everyone, while they walked down the staircase.

"Probably Hermione already knows it, I could ask her later if there is I suppose we can use it for next year." Harry says with a laugh that gets the other guys to laugh with him. They forgot about Ron at this point.

"Good morning Harry, how did you sleep?" Mione asked as soon as she saw him walked the last step.

"Good, how about you?" Harry asked her in return. While moving to sit on one of the many tables

"Good but what do we plan to do, classes were canceled for the rest of the day." She asked him while waving at the guys that left to do their own things.

"Well, we could hang out in the library, outside or go hang out with Hagrid for a while if you-" Harry replied but was cut off by the common room door opening and their head of house walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I see that your awake, the Headmaster has asked for you in his office, so please hurry, one should not make your elders and teachers wait now do you? Also, the Headmaster enjoys a good Lemon drop today, I hope I don't need to tell you what that is for, or do I?" Professor McGonagall asked with a stern look on her face.

"No ma'am, I will go to his office immediately." Harry while saying goodbye to Hermione and leaving to the office.

 **Headmaster's Office**

Albus was sitting in his chair waiting for his weapon... Mr. Potter, with him, were the Weasley's parents and daughter, Severus, and Lucius. Fawkes had brought with him a book of some sort that had a stab in the middle of it for some reason.

"When is the boy at Albus, I don't have a day, I need to prepare for when Draco get home later today." Lucius said with a sneer direct to the blood-traitors and Albus.

"Don't worry my boy, I had Minerva fetch him, he must not be far from here so be patient." Albus said with a grandfatherly look on his face. Thinking why he should deal with people like Lucius, all to bring him back into the right path, the Light path.

"Well, I hope that you are right my temper is rising for every movement that he is not here, Dobby fetch me a glass of butterbeer or the like, and be quick about-" at the movement, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in my boy, we been waiting for you." Albus said with twinkling eyes.

"Thank you, Headmaster, sorry if I made you wait on me." Harry said with a sheepish look on his face.

"No worries my boy all is good, now to matter at hand, this book was giving to by Fawkes does it hold any importance?" Albus asked with a serious look on his, if this was what he thought it was, the Potter Fortune will be his.

"Well, the wraith said something about the book and then I stab it with one of the fangs of the basilisk and it just started to throw out this black substance." Harry said, thinking that the substance for some reason remind him of nanites even if he does not know what nanites were.

"Well that amazing and all but what does it have to do with me, I suppose that is why you called correct, Albus?" Lucius said with a sneer towards everyone at this point even Severus.

"Well, yes I wondering the board may want to do now with the chamber is locate." Albus said but before Lucius could say anything, Harry said something that got Mr. Weasley rile up.

"I saw Lucius put the book in Ginny cauldron when we went to Diagon Alley."

"Well, what do you have to say about this?" Albus said to Lucius with a stern stare.

"Well I will be, how dare this boy to say that I cause all this, I will be going and no I didn't do anything or ever seen that diary in life." Lucius said with a scowl and started to walk out with Dobby following him.

"But, Lucius no one mentions anything about it being a diary, how to you know this?" Albus said with a smirk that no one notice.

"Ah….no…. I didn't say diary…... I said nothing of the like, I must be off, come Dobby!" He barked with an embarrassed look and left the office, down the stairway.

"Professor, can I borrow the book?" Harry asked while taking off one shoe and a sock. Albus hands the diary to his weapon and sees him putting his shoe back on and running to catch up with Lucius.

"Sir, excuse me, you have forgotten something!" Harry yelling towards the retreating man back, who stops to see what the stupid boy wanted.

"What!" He barks in annoyances.

"Well, sir you forgot your diary" Harry throws it to him. Lucius looks at the diary and throws it to his stupid elf.

"Let's go, Dobby for-" He says in hatred toward the elf but notices that it does not follow him. "Well, let's go you wretched thing-" he stops when he notices the sock in the diary and fully understand what has happened. "Well, play mister Potter, but the stupid thing will now die, I hope you are happy with what you have done." He then leaves not even batting an eye lid to either one of them.

"Oh, I just knew that Mister Harry Potter the Great is an amazing wizard, Dobby is free now, thank you." And with that, the elf start running in circles around Harry while singing Dobby is free repeatedly. Harry can't help it and start to laugh seeing the scene. He starts to leave with elf still following him and he just laughs the whole time. The Weasley family saw him leave, the parents told Ginny something and they went their own way. Severus stay with Albus to talk about their plans.

 **Hogwarts Great Hall**

"Hello my students and fellow teachers, this is the last feast we will be having this year so I hope that you enjoy the food, afterwards you will have 2 hours to finish packing and get on the train to go home for the summer break, and please do your work and don't do any magic at home unless you wish to be expelled, and my final words for you, eat as much as you can!" Albus said with a wave of his hand a feast appears in front of the students who start to dig in and talk to each other, some ate nothing but stared at Harry and his group.

He sees his weapon with the Granger girl and young Mr. Weasley, which is weird since he told Molly she could take her children with her. He turns to Minerva and asks "Did Molly not take her children, I thought I told her she could as soon as Ginny was cleared?"

She shakes her head, "She decide at the last minute that Ginny is the only one need her motherly care and left the rest of her children here for them to take the train and Arthur will pick them up."

"Ah good, she kind enough to let young Ronald interact with Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger before they go their separate ways for the summer." He said while moving more food into his plate. It's a good thing that as the headmaster he can add new wards to the school at any point and time he wants. Like the one so that everybody but him does not want to ask how Harry die and came back. Then stopping the owls from delivering any letters from the student body. How bad it could have turn out if any information of what happen here was let out for the rest of the Magical community. Well, only 4 owls left but they're not important to his master plans.

The students enjoyed their food and drinks not knowing that a man that believes himself to stronger and wiser than Merlin, saw all of them as a pawn that can and will be a sacrifice at any point if it is for the greater good of the light side.

40 minutes passed and most if not all students had finish eating and were just talking amongst each other. With a nod of his head, the head of house got up started to lead them off to their dorm to start to get ready leave the school.

 **Hogsmeade's Train Station**

Harry and Hermione were in one of the many compartments on the train, talking what they are planning to do this summer.

"So, what is our family planning to do this summer, Mione?" Harry asked while putting their trunks on the rack over their seats. Hermione helped him holding the one end for him.

"Well, I don't know, probably go out the country or something like that, what about you Harry?" She asked him back while sitting down and with Harry sitting next her.

"Stay with my family like, not do anything else, probably do chores all summer long." He said with a sad look.

At that moment, Ron walked into the compartments before she could ask anything. "Guys why did you leave me in the common room, you almost made me miss the feast, why would you do that!" he said at them with outrage.

"You were asleep; we try to wake you up but you mumble 20 more minutes to us, so we just left you there." Harry said quickly to get Ron to calm down.

"Well alright, do either of you have food or snacks that I can eat?" Ron said while moving to seat in-between Hermione and Harry, making Harry get up and moving to the other side.

"No, you could ask the twins or go look for the trolley to buy for it." Hermione said with an agitated look, wishing that he will leave.

They wait for the train to start to move and when it does they talk about the classes they will have next year.

They talk and then take a nap since the train ride to London takes a while.

 **9 ¾ Platform Hogwarts Express**

"Attention, we have reached our destination, if you would calmly exit the train with your luggage, please don't cause trouble when you get off, thank you for enjoying the train." The conductor said into the intercom for all the train to hear.

"Well I guess this is it, I will see you next year Ron." Hermione and Harry said to Ron while getting their luggage into separate carts and went through the wall into the muggle side. When they do, they see the Granger Parents and Vernon waiting for their respective charges.

"Well this is it, I hope you have a good summer, Harry" Hermione said to Harry while hugging him and walking towards her family. In the other hand, Harry saw her leave and started to walk to Vernon.

"Hello Uncle, how was the year?" He asked while bowing his head and making sure his eyes never left the shoes of his Uncle.

"Boy, are you ready to leave?" Vernon asked his nephew. He had a strange expression on his face when he said the word Boy, Harry never seen his uncle make that face.

"Yes Uncle, I'm ready to go when you said" Harry replies to him while walking towards the car he noticed when he walked to his Uncle.

"Good, let's go, hurry up!" He barked at him while he walked to the driver side of the vehicle.

They got in and left to their home.

 **4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England**

The Dursleys family were sitting on the sofas in their home while Harry sat on the opposite one, as soon has he walk into the home Petunia said they had to talk to him. He thought that they were going to berate him like they did before.

"Harry, a couple of days ago something happened, we realized what we were doing to you but we don't know why we acted like we did, I remember telling Vernon that we would treat you like a second son but the next day we change for some reason, we know that it's too late to ask for your forgiveness for what we have done to you but can we ask you to let us start again?" Petunia asked Harry with a pleading look while Vernon and Dudley both had sad look on their faces thinking of all the things they did to Harry over 12 years.

"Wait are you saying all those time that you belittle me and told me I was a freak was not done with your own free will and now after 12 years you are asking for my forgiveness, why should I even consider it?" Harry asked them with a curious look on his face and they had pain looks when he mention everything they have done to him.

"Harry, we know that there is nothing we can do to fix the damage we did to you but we promise even if you don't want to do anything with us and just want to be distance family until you leave or if you want to try to be a family like Lily would have wanted just tell us" Petunia said to Harry. She and the rest of the family waited to see how Harry responded to their offer.

"Well, I'm not going to lie I can't just forget how you treated me but I'm willing to try to give us a chance to try to mend all the bad blood between us. For starter let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Harry asked while extending his hand out and smiling towards them.

"Hi, I'm Harry your nephew nice to meet you." He said while shaking Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley's hands.

"Hello, I'm Petunia your aunt, this is Vernon your uncle and Dudley, who is your cousin, it's nice to have you with us, Harry" Petunia said with a smile thinking that she will have her family or what remains of it together, all she hopes is that Lily and her parents could see them where ever they are at.

"So, besides introduction what are my chores this summer Aunt?" Harry asked while sitting down on one of the sofas.

"Well, we actually don't know if you liked any of the previous chores we used to give you, but if you tell us, we could decide, also you will not be doing all the chores Dudley has to do some of them as well. Young man, do not give me that look, you're getting too fat and sadly as parents, we didn't try to stop but we went along with it so I have decided that you two will go on a diet." She said when noticing that looks that both her husband and son gave her on the thought of getting on a diet, Harry just chuckles seeing how a family should act, well how he thinks a family should act.

"Well I like gardening and cooking, also I was wondering if I could go to the library or Diagon Alley on my own time if you allow it?" Harry asked with his eyes filled with hope and both don't have a problem with it but they lay a few rules.

"Well if you do the chores we give you for the summer and then you can do anything with your time as you like." Vernon answer instead of Petunia, with a nod of his head.

"Okay, there is still enough light to do work on the garden and then when you finish you can do what you want" Petunia said to go along with what Vernon had said with a smile.

"So I'm going to go check on the garden and do anything to fix it and then I will see what I'm going to do" Harry said while moving towards the back door to go to the backyard. He saw that the garden had grown while he was away. For the next hour and a half, he did the work and soon notice that it looked better than he ever remembers in the whole time that he has been here. He went inside and saw that his aunt was sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen drinking tea.

"Hi Harry, I see you finish your chores and as promise you can do what you want to do for the rest of the day" Petunia said while finishing her tea and getting up and putting it in the sink.

"Well I'm going to Diagon Alley to buy some books of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy I'm taking next year also more treats for Hedwig, I had to bribe her to stop hitting me, with her wing" Harry said with a sigh.

"Okay stay safe and don't stay out too late" Petunia answer him while moving to the living room to watch tv.

"Okay so if I remember correctly I need some gallons and my wand, then I need to put it at an angle, while outside and a bus of some sort will appear." Harry mutter to himself while walking outside and doing just that and a gunshot later a double-decker bus appeared in front of the house. The first thing that came to Harry heard was, how this thing was not to notice by muggles when it made a loud noise when it appeared, the doors open and a driver was sitting there looking at Harry.

"Thank you for calling the Knight Bus this fine evening, my names Alex I will be your driver today, where can I take you, for the right price of course." The driver said and Harry had no idea if the driver was a man or a woman. He just stared for a couple of seconds without saying anything.

"Well, kid, you getting on or did you called me for no reason!?" The driver snap at Harry, this got him to stop staring.

"Sorry about that, and yes I need a ride to Diagon Alley, how much would that cost me?" Harry asked since he had no idea if he had enough to even pay for the ride.

"Well, I can't take you into the alley but I can leave you in front of the Cauldron, if that's okay with you, it will cost you 3 sickles and 6 knuts for the ride, so get on board kid." The driver said and Harry gave him the money

"Well, chose a seat and we will be off, also hold on to something." The driver said to Harry, who didn't understand until the bus went forward, he thought it was going to be like a regular bus but it was like a god damn gate ships going out of a plate full speed with nothing to stop the force to push on the person. "Wait how to I know that this feeling is the same of a gate ship? Better yet what is a gate ship." Harry asked himself when he finishes that thought he mentally picture of a gate ship and how it was a scout/fighter ship capable of space travel.

"Why am I'm getting this information from and why does it feel important?" Harry asked himself thinking of this ship and how it could help him with his current position. When he thought that, he had all the schematics of the ship, he notices that the ship had a cloaking device and a shield with inertial dampeners and a subspace communicator that he could not find a use for if he had this ship. While he was lost in his thought that he didn't notice that the bus had reached the destination.

 **Leaky Cauldron**

"Hey, kid wake up were here already get off unless you waste money for nothing!" The driver shouted to Harry when he didn't get up to leave. Harry got up with a blush on his face and mumble a thank you to the driver and got down and step toward the Leaky Cauldron and before he could turn around to say goodbye he heard the bus shot away and leaving Harry on his own. He walked into the inn and when he did he notice that there were not that many patrons inside. Tom looked up when the bell ranged on the door he notices that it was Harry Potter that had walked in. He waited as he saw the boy walk to the counter.

"How can I be of help Mr. Potter this day?" Tom asked Harry, and Harry was surprised with him knowing who he was before he told Tom who he was.

"Well I just need help to open the gateway into the Alley, I don't know the combination for the bricks" Harry asked him.

"Oh, if that's all you need I can show you the combination, come along" Tom said and with that Harry followed him outside and learn how to open the gateway. With that out of the way Harry walked straight to Gringotts, the guards saw him walking from afar and waited to open the doors for him. They waited for a minute and Harry finally reach the doors and when he was almost near the open doors Harry nod thanks to both off them. This act alone made them speechless since no one ever acknowledged them, it was never done. Harry walked to one of the available tellers.

 **Inside Gringotts**

"Hello honorable Master Teller, I want to access my vault this fine day" Harry said with a neutral voice and a stance that showed that he was used to dealing with bankers.

"Yes, would you kindly hand over your key to said vault." The goblin asked Harry and at that moment he realized that Ron's mother had his key.

"That is the thing Master Teller I have misplaced said key and I am hoping there a way for you to get me a new one and destroy the one I have misplaced" Harry asked without even trying to say that he had given it away to someone, out of his own will.

"Well, Sir there are methods to get a new key commission but it will cost 1 gallon and can I have thy name please." The goblin asked Harry with a neutral voice as well.

"My name is Harry Potter; I hope that this will be complete quickly?" Harry asked the goblin since there were about 2 hours before it got dark and he could not be arriving so late to his aunt's house. "Mr. Potter you say, wait one moment please." The goblin said with wide eyes and pressing a rune cluster under his counter. When he did two goblin guards in full armor appear from a nearby door.

"You called for us Teller?" One of the guards asked him while holding a sneer back that was notice by both Harry and the teller, that was direct towards the wizard.

"Yes, this here is Harry Potter and the council has ordered everyone to set him to them if he appears so be quick about it." The teller all but snaps at the disrespectful behavior towards a client. They just nodded and the one that didn't sneer started to lead Harry towards a door that was not there before, the other guard just walked behind them. The first guard opens the door and walked into a hallway that had about 50 guards, with one on each pillar in the hallway they were wearing what it seems to Harry steel or iron armor and each had a spear and shield and what Harry guess was a short sword on their sides. They did nothing that showed that they saw Harry be escorted into the hallway.

"Let's go, sir, the council has been alerted of your presence in the chambers with the king, we don't want to make them wait." The leading goblin said to Harry while they walked further in. Harry saw that there was a gate that had iron and silver with what look like runes on them with 2 guards that had spears with the goblin flags on the side the salute to the lead goblin.

"High General Rockken, the council and King are waiting for you, sir." One sentry said.

"Ah yes, thank you, go back to what you're doing soldiers." The General said while opening the door, and motioning to the sentries to take care of the other guard, and walking in and letting Harry see a chamber with 16 other goblins in there, who were all waiting on him.

"Hello, Mr. Potter we have been expecting you." The Largest Goblin said to Harry.

 **A/N Hope that you enjoyed this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Stargate Sg-1, Lord of the Rings, WOW, Warhammer.**

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know, your majesty," Harry said with a small frown, that mirrored by many of the goblins in front of Harry

"What do you mean that you didn't know we were waiting, we have sent you many letters in the last two years." One of the what it seems were council member had screamed and some of the council members were screaming the same thing.

"Calm down RougNack, Mr. Potter is here now, we can ask him why he did not respond to any of our messages. Now, if the General did not tell you my name I will, I'm the High King Tzuxem Dreadmurder, I ruled all the Horde found in the United Kingdom and some parts of France." The King said, this goblin did not look like the rest of its kin, he was taller than Hagrid from what Harry could tell, the king was also wearing what seem was black with some white here and there in the armor.

"Your highness I have not received any letters from Gringotts only from Hogwarts and two of my friends. Now that I think about it I don't receive any fan mail or nothing else since I was introduced to the Magical World." Harry replied to the Kings question. The General showed Harry that he could sit on a chair that they moved in front of the King and Council. 4 goblins walked in with what looked like paper and books.

"My lord the Potter Accountant has told this council member that he did, in fact, sent the letters, I believe as a high accountant that the Potter boy is lying to us and we don't need to meet with him. Then the fact remains why should we believe a wizard, history has proven that they will try to lie to us to get even a small amount of gold in our vaults!" A regal goblin screams at the King, which was a mistake on his part. With a wave of Tzuxem's hand, two goblins that were hidden in the shadows behead the goblin that dares say that the King was wrong in his thinking.

"Well, we are going to need a new high accountant, now then can someone call the Potter Accountant to this chamber, and if he says the stupid excuse that he has to go to a meeting with Mr. Potter, I don't care what you do but I want him to be alive when he gets here, NOW!" Tzuxem roared after no one was moving to accomplish his order. A squad of goblins warrior ran from the shadows to get the Accountant. "Now bring me a bowl for a blood test for Mr. Potter, since he does not have his keys." He added as an afterthought. One goblin saluted and went to get said bowl.

"Wait for what keys, don't I only have one vault?" Harry ask while he was thinking why he would be in a meeting with some goblin he never met and why he said more than one vault.

"Why your family vaults of course, did your guardian not tell you when you enter our world?" Another council member said, now that Harry thought about it, no one said anything about his dad's family, just that they were dead so he told them exactly that.

"Dead? Maybe the Potter Line here in Britain but there are around 15 members scattered through the world, that are related to you. Hell, we had one hired as a Curse Breaker in Egypt's Branch of Gringotts but what I understand she left after hearing what happen to the Head of the Family, your father to be exact. Your Guardian should have told you this, but don't worry we will get to the bottom of this, I swear in my Blood!" The Kings had screamed the last part to the chamber, Harry did not know the effect of this and would not know till he was older. The rest of the chamber did and they all gasped in surprise. At that moment, the door leading to the chambers crashed open and coming trough were the soldiers the left earlier with another goblin that looked that went up against Hagrid. They throw him in front of the King and he started to shake seeing the council and King and when he tried to leave he finally saw Harry and lunged at him, he never got close, the guards had shot him with what seem was a bolt. He screamed bloody murder until a guard slapped him in the face.

Another one went on one knee and started speaking to the King. "My lord, this fool was trying to escape from his office, he said that he was in a hurry to get to Mr. Potter before it got too dark. He had no files with him but a trunk with his belongings, it seems he knew we were coming, my Lord." The guardsman said with his head bowed to the King's feet.

The King said nothing but just stared at the Accountant for 3 minutes. "Well he is alive that's all the matters, now Crokadd if I remember correctly you said that Mr. Potter was meeting you with his guardian every time we asked you about his accounts, but he comes and says differently, why is that?" The King got up and started to walk to the injured goblin, who at this point was swearing in what was the Goblin Tounge. "Enough with that, are you not a Goblin, why are you demanding to be released if we have proof that you lied to us and especially to me!" He screamed in his face with spit being thrown onto his face.

"Please my lord, the child is lying to you, he just wants to lie to us honorable Goblins!" Crokadd pleads to his lord while being on his knees with his left hand on his right shoulder where the bolt remain, no one had tried to help remove it from his body. Harry notice a council member start sweating like a man that knew a lie was going to be discovered that will get him killed.

"Fair enough you have made your stand, I will ask you, are you stating that a child is lying to us?" The King asked while turning around and looking at what seem a battle that was engraved on the wall. "If it is, I demand that you swear on your blood and the blood of your clan." He included without turning around.

"Yes my lord." Crokadd said and with a gulp of breath he added: "I, Crokadd Chaosjeer the lord of the Clan of Chaosjeer, swear on my blood and the blood of my Clan that the claims of the Wizard known as Harry J. Potter, is lying to this body." He said when he finished a glow of dark green appeared around him.

"So be it, let us read the information of the Potter Family." The King said to the council, who all nod and started to chant something under their voices and the files they had in front of them started to glow and suddenly words started to form in front of Harry, Crokadd, and Tzuxem. A goblin started to read what it said aloud but Harry was ahead of him.

 _ **Potter Family: 7 vaults**_

 _ **Potter Elves Vault:**_

 **10,000,000 G - 1,598,742 S - 30,000,000 K - Assorted Furniture from the Potter Storage**

 **User's: Malfoy Elves, Hogwarts Elves, Fudge Elves, Umbridge Elves, Dumbledore Elves**

 **No Potter Elves**

 _ **Potter Vassal Vault:**_

 **5,000,000 G - 2,498,723 S - 398,747 K - Armors - Weapons - War Machines**

 **User's Malfoy Family, Fudge Family, Umbridge Family, Dumbledore Family, Prewett Family**

 **It's to be noted none are actual vassal approved by H.J.P, all approved by A.P.W.B.D**

 _ **Potter**_ _ **Employees Vault- 1:**_

 **2,897,483 G - 72,455 S - 8,689 K - Various Portkeys to Potter Homes**

 **User's Severus P. Snape, Cornelius Fudge, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Prewett, Deroles Umbridge, Hogwarts**

 **It's to be noted none are actual employees approved by H.J.P, all approved by A.P.W.B.D**

 _ **Potter**_ _ **Employees Vault- 2:**_

 **10,000,000 G - 10,000,000 S - 10,000,000 K - No Portkeys**

 **User's No usage, last audit 12 years ago**

 _ **Main Potter Vault:**_

 **22,000,000 Galleons - 10,598, 742 Sickles - 30,000,000 Knuts - Weapons - Armors - Artifacts**

 **User's Potter Heir too young, last audit 12 years ago**

 **It's to be noted that A.P.W.B.D, Clan of Chaosjeer and Weasley Family have tried to gain access without permission**

 _ **Harry J. Potter Trust Vault:**_

 **600,000 G - 800,000 S - No K - Refilled every Year to 1,000,000 G - 1,000,000 S - 1,000,000 K**

 **User's Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Clan of Chaosjeer, Severus P. Snape, A.P.W.B.D, Cornelius Fudge, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy**

 **It's to be noted that till recently Potter Heir has used this Vault once when he was 11.**

 _ **Property/Homes of the Potter Family:**_

 _ **Type - Location - Usage**_

 **Small Villa - France - Unused**

 **Large Villa - France - Rented for 25 GPM to Tuttlemoore Family, the order of A.P.W.B.D**

 **Small Beach House - Hawaii - Rented for 10 GPM to Vembulum Family, the** **order of A.P.W.B.D**

 **Beach House/Inn - Japan - Rented for 7 GPM to Kiyomizu Family, the** **order of C.P**

 **Summer House - Sweden - Rented for 7 GPM** **to Ivarson Family, the order of C.P**

 **Country House - British Isle - Rented for 10 GPM to Walters Family, the order of J.P**

 **Potter Farm - U.S - Rented for 10 GPM to Lopez Family, the order of J.P**

 _ **Potter Business/Companies :**_

 _ **Type - Location - Land Size - Status**_

 **Potion's Ingredients Farm - Africa - 20 Acres - Inactive-** **order of A.P.W.B.D**

 **Dragon Sanctuary- Hungary - 15 Acres - Active - Loan to Hungary Ministry of Magic, Orders of A.P.W.B.D**

 **Silk Farm - China - 4 Acres - Active - Loan to Tsuri Family,** **Orders of A.P.W.B.D**

 **Gold Mine - Australia - Unknown - Inactive -** **Orders of A.P.W.B.D**

 **Silver Mine - Australia - Unknown - Active - Loan to Dwarfs Clan in the Area, Orders of C.P**

 **Copper Mine - Australia - Unknown - Inactive -** **Orders of A.P.W.B.D**

 **Hunting Co. - World-Wide - Not Needed - Inactive -** **Orders of A.P.W.B.D**

 **Beast's Tamers - Russia - 20 Acres - Loan to Dwarfs and Orcs Clans in the Area, Orders of C.P**

 **Potions R &D - Spread Across U.S, Mexico, and Brazil - Inactive - All research given to Severus P. Snape,** **Orders of A.P.W.B.D**

 _ **Shares:**_

 **Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment - 76% - Both C.P and J.P**

 **Whizz Hard Books - 60% - L.P and D.P**

 **Twilfiit and tatting's - 58% - D.P**

 **The Daily Prophets - 17% [Original - 65% - Sold by** **A.P.W.B.D] - C.P**

 **Rosa Lee Teabag - 25% - D.P**

 **Quality Quidditch Supplies - 75% - J.P**

 **Obscurus Books - 55% - L.P**

 **Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop - 68% - J.P**

 **Broomotix - 72% - J.P**

 **It's to be noted that** **L.A.M gave all muggle shares to Malfoy, Fudge, Nott, Crabbe, Parkison, and Goyle Families**

 _ **Extra Notices:**_

 **A.P.W.B.D - Has tried to submit a will of Harry J. Potter on his 3 Birthday.**

 **A.P.W.B.D - Has taken certain belongings of the Potter Family without Permission**

 **A.P.W.B.D - Has tried to move Potter Fortune to the Dumbledore Main Vault - 8 times**

 **A.P.W.B.D - Has taken all six keys to the vaults and has commented - "I will give this to young Harry when he is 11" - Crokadd has allowed this.**

 **A.P.W.B.D - Has given away homes and land to various pureblood families none are recorded in this file, Crokadd has taken them off, how he did it remains unknown**

 **M.W - Has tried to submit an illegal Marriage Contract between the Weasley Family and Potter Family**

 **M.W - Has Crokadd moving the money in the trust vault to her own for 5 years**

 **L.M - Has taken the deed to one of the Potter Manors and to several Vineyards and Firewiskey.**

 **S.P.S - Has taken L.P** **portrait** **with Crokadd permission**

"As you can see my Lord, Crokadd has not only lied to us but has commit crimes against the Potter Heir, we have no other choice but to use the old laws for this type of situation." The reader of the paper said after taking a breath. Harry could not believe what he had just heard, he was rich beyond his dreams and had more family.

"Um, your right but since he swears on his blood that he did not lie, this goes beyond the new laws, to be precise this is a situation that calls for the old laws. They state that if one swear on their blood on anything but they lied, everything they own and command is to be given to the person or group that he went against, in this situation he dies and his clan becomes part of the Potter Family, but how they are viewed is up to Mr. Potter." Tzuxem said and looked at Harry at the end. "So Mr. Potter, what do you say, to they die like their old clan leader or do they live?" He asked Harry.

"Well, your Highness I believe that because they said and did nothing to stop this crime that they should be dealt with however you wish." Harry answer with a small bow of his head, while imaging what will happen to them, death by dragon or decapitation.

Tzuxem just laughs and with that, the rest of the Goblins but Crokadd laugh along. Crokadd knows that he will die and his old clan will die along with him, this would not do, he was a Goblin and a Warrior, so he did what was reasonable to him at the point he screamed and ran to kill the Potter Boy for what he has done. He never got close to him since a barrage of bolts flew and hit him in various areas, his head and torso been the main parts. The blood travel to hit both Harry and Tzuxem till one whole side of their bodies were then covered in blood here and there. Harry could not believe; he did kill a basilisk but he never seen anyone killed so fast and brutally in front of him. Tzuxem waved his hand and the blood vanished from their bodies.

"Well that is that I suppose, now to other matters, are you sure that you give us, the horde of this area the permission to deal with the Clan of Chaosjeer as we see fit?" Tzuxem asked to be sure that the boy was not just saying that to scare the goblin before his death.

"Yes I'm sure, I would not even know what to do even if I had the chance," Harry said with a sad expression thinking of all the goblins that he had just agreed to be killed for the wrongs of their family head.

"Of course Mr. Potter we will take care of everything dealing with that Clan," Tzuxem said while walking to his chair and the stop and looked toward the General that was still standing next to Harry.

"General Rockken you have the go ahead to lead the hunters and centurions to kill all the male clan members of the Chaosjeer, then spread the children through the other clans, take about 8 for your clan, then chain the women and get them ready for the slave actuation next week. We are having orcs, trolls, some dwarfs, and some members of other hordes. Now for you Mr. Potter this bowl here will void all the keys that are not in your possession and lets us know if you are the heir to any other families, two things in one." Tzuxem said with a smile while pretending that he did not order the death and enslavement of a clan, it creeped Harry out.

"Okay, but what of all the things that have been stolen and taken from me?" Harry said while thinking of all the properties, shares and other things of his family that was taken without his permission.

"Well, we will do an audit on your account and make sure everything is return with interest, also Mr. Potter we want to know if you want our help with your account unless you want another Accountant?" Tzuxem said while the council all voice their agreement of this question. Harry thought about and he realized that more than 2 hours had passed already.

"Your Highness I would like to but I need to tell my Aunt that I will not be able to make it home in time," Harry said while moving in his seat.

"Yes we will send someone but for now, let us proceed with the test, any family that your Heir to by blood, magic, and conquest will come up and all keys will appear by family so don't worry about trying to find out which key goes with what family." Another Council Member said, at this point, Harry was getting a headache with all these people talking without him knowing their names.

"Okay but before that could I ask if I can know the names of the Council Members your Highness" Harry asked which made the Members and King realized they did not introduce themselves to him, by goblin culture this was a right timing for anyone that called the Boy a friend and ally to declare a feud with them since names in the magical world were powerful in different ways.

"My apologies, well on my left there are the six leaders of my hordes economy, all by clan name since you won't be able to say most of the names. In order, there is, Darkdoom, Bonemouth, Mossmaw, Rockcraze, Shadowcleaver, and finally Dragonsnapper clan. On the right, there is the Madkiller, Pusdrinker, Thiefdoom, Wyrmslay, Shadowrant, and Ironchain who are the Generals of the Horde. Now as you have noticed Albus Dumbledore has either given or sold property that belongs to you and such everything that belongs to you will be return and everything he owns will be also given to you." Tzuxem said while waiting for Harry reaction.

"That's fine, now I have another question, there's are actual Orcs, Dwarfs and I thought Troll were stupid?" Harry asked while thinking of what else the Headmaster could have taken and other species that could be real.

"Yes, where do you think Tolkien got his ideas from?" Tzuxem said with a laugh thinking of the Muggle that got one over the wizard and witches, they could do nothing when the muggle's novels were worldwide, he and fellow kings laugh at their situation.

"Then can we please do the keys claiming or do I need to do anything else beforehand?" Harry ask because he wanted his family's belongings back in his hands. Tzuxem just shook his head and signal towards the bowl holder to step up.

"Now Mr. Potter please use this ritual dagger to cut your palm and let the blood fall into the bowl, it will use your magic to locate all the vaults and bring the corresponding keys to us." The Shadowcleaver Clan Lord said to Harry. Harry started to think how this clan last names were given to them he will see if asking was okay. So, he did what Shadowcleaver said to do and for some reason, he started to feel lightheaded, he thought he heard shouting at someone for something, he started to black out and then fell over.

The King started to scream "Get a Healer in here quickly. You stop the ritual immediately!" everyone started to run around to get Harry away from the bowl. While they did that, the paper that was next to the bowl was being written on by a quill. No one paid attention to it because Harry was not responding to anything.

 **4 Privet Drive, 2 hours Later**

Vernon had come from work a couple of minutes earlier and was greeted by Petunia, he found it weird that he only saw his son and not Harry. He asked Petunia his concern.

"He said that he was going to the Diagon Alley to get some books and other things for school, he said he was coming back before it got dark and it's too dark now as it is. I'm getting a bit worried, to be honest." She answered his concern at the same time there was a knock on the front door. She was getting up when she heard Dudley say he would get it.

Dudley looked at the person who knocked, he was kind of short for an adult if he guessed correctly.

"Good evening, is this the Dursleys residence?" The man asked him he responded with a nod of his head and asked who he was.

"I'm Texg Bonemouth from Gringotts, I have been ordered to give your family some news." The now named Texg said to Dudley who invited him inside.

"Harry told me goblins work at Gringotts, you just looked like a normal person just short, I mean no offense," Dudley asked and clarify to Texg.

"Hem, the wizards say we look like a beast, it's kind of nice to hear a muggle say otherwise, so thank you." He replied to Dudley, while said the boy was introducing him to his parents.

"You said you came to tell us something?" Petunia said with a worried voice hoping that nothing bad happen to her nephew the day they made up.

"Well, the news is that when Mr. Potter came, he was called to the Council and the King for something and from what I was told his Accountant was helping the Headmaster and other people steal from Mr. Potter Families Vaults. He was killed alongside his clan members and the women enslave as the old laws called for it. I was originally told to tell you Mr. Potter was going to come late but when they gave him the ritual to recall all keys that belong to him, he passed out from the ritual taking too much magic from him. Thus, I been instructed to come here and ask if you like to go see Mr. Potter" Texg said sitting in their living room with a neutral face the whole time.

"Oh my God, of course, we will go, right Vernon" Petunia all but demand to her Husband and son, they just nod at the same time not wanting a stranger to see their new caring side towards the nephew and cousin respectfully.

"Excellent, if you could please grab a part of this string and we will be off, make sure you don't let go until I say," Texg said to them with a grin.

"Okay but wh-" Petunia started to ask but was interrupted when they all put a hand on the string and disappear from the living room.

 **Gringotts Medical Chamber**

Tzuxem was waiting with the Council near the door for the remaining family of the Potter Heir, they all stared at the Healers that were running around healing injuries ranging from a paper cut to a goblin missing his lower half with what seem was his intestine been drag alongside the stretcher, dragon taming was a dangerous profession, who knew?

"Have we contacted the other 15 living Potters to the situation?" the clan head of Mossmaw asked everyone near him.

"Yes, we sent out our fastest birds to tell them and if they somewhere in the world that they can't reach the nearby Gringotts branches have agreed to send their birds." The head of Madkiller Clan said staring at a Goblin Warrior that had his left arm and right leg cut off by a rogue orc clan that was in Ireland, it seems he was saying his last will, if he remembers correctly there was a nearby Potter Manor that if the Potter Heir agreed could serve as HG for the squads out there he would check with the king first and then the boy.

"But why did the bowl take so much magic, it usually just takes half the person magic and then it is done with them. Why did it leave the Potter Heir in the state of magical exhaustion?" The Clan head of Dragonsnapper asked the King since he had the knowledge of the magic surrounding the bowl and ritual.

"I honestly don't know, this had never happened to the best of my knowledge," Tzuxem said while hearing a newborn been brought to this world. Properly he should order his people to expand the Medical Chamber he was sure a new mother did not want to see a someone dying in front of her.

"Well I was just informed that from the other 15 Potters we could only find 7, and they brought some friends of the Potter Family." The Clan of Thiefdoom relays to him, he just lifts an eyebrow since the Potter Allies were not well known not even to their best spies and informants.

"Did they now, who are they if I may ask?" Tzuxem asked his curiosity peak but before he could be told the doors open and 4 men and 3 women came through, and it seem that one of the women brought a child with her, a youngling, if he could tell correctly and behind them came an Orc, a Dwarf, a High-Elf, what he believes is a Gnome, a Troll and finally a Hobbit. What a weird group of allies if he can say, well he saw weirder, to be frank, like that High-Elf and House-Elf alliance, people still find that amusing.

"Well welcome Potters and friends, I see our messages got to you now if we-" He was cut off from the screech of what seems was a Banshee, Goblins Warriors in the Chamber took out weapons, and the group of non-goblins got in a battle stance with the youngling behind them.

He had not killed a Banshee in a long time, it will be fun to see if his fighting skill got rusted after years of no usage. A Goblin came running in waving his hands and screaming that it was a muggle woman that just had an amazing pair of lungs. After a couple of minutes everyone dropped their stance and waited for the woman come in and when did they were surprised with the male muggles next to her, he since Skinner war elephants, to be honest.

"Hello, there can we please have your names?" One of the Potter males asked.

"I'm Petunia, this is my Husband Vernon and our son Dudley we are the Dursleys, we are the relatives of Harry, now where is my nephew!" She barks near the end and the Goblins could say that she looks almost like a female Goblin worried over their young.

"He is okay, we just need to clarify some things and we can take you to see him, he woke up a while ago." A Healer said that was walking to them.

They started talking about what happen and everyone was introduced and there were gasps when they found out there were more Potters alive and strangely enough not from the other magical species. They found out the names of the friends of the Potters, Mukfur "Monster" Steelrunner the orc, Khim "General" ThunderHammer the Dwarf, Laegnir "Grandfather" Aldaval the Elf, Filibert Goodchild the Hobbit, Tobink Tosslefizz the Gnome, and Merwak "Berserker" ThroatCutter the Troll.

The Goblins knew that some of this people were dangerous enough that their army would be like an ant to them, a muggle ant to exact.

The Dwarf led a rebellion against his Uncle with only 100,000 men against 2,000,000 and only lost about 2,000 of his men.

The Troll killed a whole War Camp own his own, a total of 150 confirms kills in one night with no weapons just his fists.

The Hobbit, well, let it be known no one messes with a Hobbit's Halflings Leaf and gets away with it. The Orc Clan that attacked still won't tell anyone what happen that day, and it should be good, for an army of over 1,400,000 be taken down to a couple hundred, how terrible to their honor and respect with the other clans. Since the Hobbits are mostly pacifists.

The Elf was a whole other story, it said that he was alive to have dozens of conversations with Merlin and the Founders, but he does not tell anyone if these rumors are true or not.

And the Gnome well it said that he leads an army over 10,000,000 men and that each soldier can use magic long forgotten, no one wants to go war with them to see if it's true.

Then the Orc he was a monster, able to kill a War Party of rouge elements from every faction with only a sword that broke not even halfway through the battle, still killing over 400 soldiers. Everyone was happy not having to deal with the War Party themselves and they paid the Orc for the job well done.

Not to mention if anyone hurt or kill them. Their respective armies would come down on the attackers with so much anger that no one would come out alive form the battle.

The Goblins were sad for the People that have stolen from the Potter Family, even the IWC don't mess with any of this groups for a good reason. They had wished to bring their punishments to them but the Hobbits are well known to making people pay off debts with Halflings Leaf and since they are the only ones to grow it, let just say some families still need to pay off debts of their six times Great Grandfathers.

When they thought that, certain people around Britain felt a chilled go down their spines.

 **A/N- Change some things here and there and added new things**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So I thought about, and I was first thinking of making Dumbledore an evil dark lord, but I decide just to make him an old man that believes that he can bring a golden age for the light forces and thus can't think straight anymore. The years are catching up to him. While the rest but Ginny will be still be bashed, okay she will still be bashed but slightly and not so bad as her mom and brother.**

 **Well, I had finish chapters 5 - 10 but I did not like how they were going I decide to just use a time skip till 1999 and continue the story from there and the Coalition will make an Empire in this time skip. Then my internet was not paid for the month then the router was damaged and I had to wait for a new one so I'm sorry that it took so long to update. Then I forgot to save the work I did on the time skip and I wrote around 4,500 words and that was all lost in less than one minute**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and any other franchises. So enjoy.**

 **Gringotts**

Tzuxem was standing near the doorway to Harry's room. Even when the Healer said he woke up it was not a full wake up he was sleep talking, and what they heard was mind blowing especially since Laegnir stated that Harrys claims were real.

He can still remember that conversation even if it was 4 hours ago

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"What do you mean that the was a race that could travel the stars! I know that we use magic but still to go the stars that sound far fetch. The boy must be hallucinating all this!" Scream the Clan Head of Pusdrinker to Laegnir, who just stared at Harry with an intriguing look._

 _"As a said, I have live long enough that I saw and talked to a race that came from the stars. They stated that they were called a lot of things, but we could call them Atlanteans, which latter got change by the Gou'uld to gate builders. I completely forgot about them and the gate that they called Chappa'ai for a long while. We had a war going on against both your Ancestors and the Orcs, by the way, your people have changed since then, you used to be vile creatures with barely a scrap of intelligence." Laegnir replied while moving to stand next to Harry and taking out paper and pencil, and funny enough a pair of glasses, to write down everything that he could from Harry._

 _"So you are saying not one both two Races ave to come to our planet and what the hell is a Chappaai!" Mukfur said with a hint of anger, thinking that his people could have been killed before they were even started to expand because surely aliens would have weapons that outclass theirs._

 _"Yes, and it'_ _s called Chappa'ai, please pay attention and Tzuxem can you see what that ritual was able to come up with and also your people would have live, well I like to thing?" Laegnir said while checking that he got everything down before Harry had knocked out again and with the last part with a questionable look._

 _"How the hell do you know of that ritual!" Tzuxem said thinking that there was a rat in a branch, the ritual was passed down for generations and for an elf to know it, this could spell trouble._

 _"Well, who do you think taught your Ancestors to evolve to what you are? Also when young Harry here wakes up, I will explain more about this situation. For now, I want to know if you would be kind enough to give us room till Harry does wake up?" He asked with a grandfatherly smile that strangely enough actual made Tzuxem think for a second that he forgot to give room to his real Grandfather while mumbling every curse word in his language did he wave them to follow him and they did that but laughing but with concern glazes to Harry form in the bed._

 ** _Flashback End_**

Since then they waited for the Potter Heir to wake up and also informing the Potter Family and Allies what has happened, to say the least, no one was happy no even the youngling, who seem to be smarter than regular younglings.

Now they waited, most of the guest were asleep while Khim, Filibert, Tobink and Mukfur had to go back to their people to appoint a second in command while they waited. Hell, Laegnir brought elven warriors to protect the remaining Potters, while it hurt his pride to think that his Centurions could not protect a couple of people, as the squib once said, 'Better to have, and not need, than to need, and not have.' While he was deep in thought, he heard a groan and turned around to see Harry getting up. He pressed a runes cluster next to the door, got to love them cluster. After a couple of seconds, a group a Healers appeared asking questions left and right to the boy

"When he can walk, tell the Guards to take him to the Council Chamber," Tzuxem said while walking out of the room, he barely heard yes sir coming from inside.

 **30 minutes Later**

Tzuxem was sitting in a less grand looking chair than before since this was a meeting of allies and Family so everyone had to look equal or else magic would no valid any claims they made in the office. Everyone one was there already with even more guards than before.

4 Battlemaster from the Orcs and Trolls groups, 2 Elven Warriors, 4 Dwarven Masters, 4 Hobbits WarLords, 16 Gnomes and 8 Goblin Centurions with four more Centurions bringing Potter and the remaining 2 Elven Warriors.

"As soon as Mr. Potter is here we will go ahead with the results of the Ritual and-" Tzuxem started to say but was caught off when the mention wizard walked trough the doors. "Ah Mr. Potter, I hope that you feel better now." He said to the poor boy.

"Yes but called me Harry, all of you please," Harry said to everyone in the Chamber, of course, but if we can call you by your name, we ask for you do the same was their reply.

"Let's get started, I have the result here, and I'm willing to read them out if Harry lets me that is," Tzuxem asked Harry since this could be considered private. Almost if not all the wizards and witches in the world thought this, he got a nod in response, so he started.

 **Inheritance Ritual of Harry James Potter**

 **Heir by blood:**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**

 **Ancient and Noble Branch House of Potter**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell**

 **House of Atlantean**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Evan**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor**

 **Heir by Magic:**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin**

 **Heir by Conquest:**

 **Most Ancient Branch House of Slytherin**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gaunt**

 **Most Ancient and Noble House of Lestranges**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prewett**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Fudge**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Prince**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Umbridge**

 **Ancient and Noble House of Nott**

"Well, we expect some of those, but even then some of those conquests have me surprised, I understand the first one of the branch from Lord V, but the rest are a bit strange!" Tzuxem said with a laugh after a while of silence; it was an unusual situation since there was never in recorded history a wizard with some many Lordships not even in the secrets Blood Wars.

"How is this possible some of those family never married into the Potter family, I should know as a historian. My bad, Harry we never actually told you our names. Well, let us fix that, my name is Michael C. Potter, the men on my left in order are Jones C. Potter the scientist in the family, Noé X. Potter, the only Beast Tamer in the Family, Eduardo E. Potter a cook. Now for the lovely ladies are Aerona J. Potter who I believe is Potion Mistress, Cinzia S. Potter from what she told us a member of a magical Mafia Family in Italy and the only parent in the family, Madeline V. Potter and her daughter, Eulalie F. Potter who is 3, I think. That is 8 of the reaming 17 Potters in this world" He finish with a smile and out of breath, Harry mutter something along the line to make sure Mione does not find out about him.

"Okay, so what is the problem, he is lord of more families than you had first thought?" Dudley asked the people and Vernon agreed with him since he saw no problem with that, his nephew had just gotten things to survive in both worlds

"Well for a starter it means the when Harry becomes of age in the magical world he will have to claim each seat these Families have in the Wizengamot. Also, any marriage contracts unless a guardian of his says otherwise. The reason with the rest of the Lordships is because the idiotic Purebloods that gave all their names to their so-called Lord." Tzuxem said with a grin looking at Petunia, who at that moment knew what she had to do.

"I, Petunia Dursley nee Evan declare as Harry J. Potter Guardian, all marriage contracts to him are made moot, so be it." She said and with a flash, magic accepted, and all contract that anyone had signed for those families were all made moot.

"Now, with that out of the way, we have some questions for you," Mukfur said to Harry.

"Okay, what is it?" Harry asked wondering what it could be.

"First, why do you look different then a picture that we were able to acquire, you looked skinner and had glasses, but now you don't, I wanted to know since the Goblins don't know either." He asked with curiosity

"Well from what I can remember I was talking to an Ascend being about the knowledge that was to acquire from Ascending and descending for some reason, then I notice I look different but it was too late to ask anything since I was in the infirmary," Harry replied without missing a beat.

"What is an Ascended, if I could ask Harry?" Laegnir asked since the term was familiar to him.

"When a being reaches a certain point that they can separate from their physical bodies and live as pure energy." He replied again.

"Okay, let me get this straight, you died, ascended got some knowledge and came back, is that right?" Filibert asked to be sure that he was not on any Halflings Leaf.

"Well not exactly, they block any knowledge of making Warships and such but left me the everything else, ranging from their science, history, culture. Also the location of some research outpost and other technologies they left around the galaxy like ships" Harry said while mumbling that he was hungry, and a plate of food appeared in front of him.

"Okay but these ships have powerful weapons or were made for other reasons?" Khim asked, thinking that taking away the knowledge but giving him ships with weapons that he could learn from was stupid, to be honest.

"Well, they don't want me to have WMD off the bat, that could destroy solar systems. They expect me to make my design for any ship and weapon." Harry counter while munching away.

"Well, what else do you know?" Merwak asked thinking that maybe the kid could make his clan a ship so they could colonise a planet for themselves.

He didn't know this, but all the other leaders of their respective groups had the same thought.

"Well, I know that there are three species and a group of machines that will kill us all or enslave us, which ever gets their fancy," Harry said while taking a sip of a drink that appeared in front of him and a handful of chips.

Everyone was wondering where he was getting this food and drinks since Tzuxem stated earlier that Goblins don't have House-Elves or even eat in this chambers.

"Okay, so there first are the Gou'uld, they would enslave us and use some people as host since their a symbiotic race. They also see themselves as gods" Harry said while moving the plates forward.

They disappear with a small pop.

"Next, you have the Ori; they are a large group of ascend that think that they are gods, and every race has to follow their teaching or be killed." He took a breath and leaned back.

"The Wraith are just vampires in space but instead of blood they take the actual life force of species, especially humans." He then looked around seeing that he had everyone attention even the guards, who were leaning forward to hear more of this races that they could go to war at any point in the future.

The goblins, orcs, trolls, and even the dwarfs felt that they needed to help the kid to defeat this races and get some fun in the way. Also, they felt that they all would help either way even if they didn't get anything from it.

"Finally, we come to the Replicators, they are robots that take technology from anything, and they kill anyone that gets in their way," Harry said while looking at the group that was his family on his father side. The little girl saw him and started to wave at him from her mother's lap; he waved back with a smile.

"How have these groups have not come here and killed us?" Tobink asked Harry.

"Well the Goa'uld have mostly forgotten about Earth, the Wraith don't even know we exist, the Oris are in another Galaxy Light Years away and the Replicators are being handled by the Asgard." He answers truthfully, thinking if none of that were happing, Earth would have been destroyed decades ago.

"Who are this Asgards that you talk of?" Khim ask since it's written that his ancestors met Thor and the God put them on the path to forging and building fantastic buildings that to this day still stand.

"Well, the Ancients, that's what they are referred as by the species in two galaxies, had an alliance with three other races. The Asgard, the Furlings who have disappeared and no one know's where they are. Then there are the Nox who are the pacifists in this galaxy. They are older than all the other races in this three galaxies both only two remain and one is dealing with the replicators in their home Galaxy, and the other are pacifists as I have stated." Harry said with a sad thought thinking of the Furlings.

"The humans that are in these three galaxies are either been killed every 10 years, enslaved and made to follow false gods or are sent back to the stone age by the Goa'ulds." He said with a sad look imagining all the people that had their dreams and hopes destroyed every single time and there was no one there to help them. If he could somehow he would destroy each one of this species for what they have done. Well, the replicators could be reprogramed to follow the Atlantean orders again.

"Well, it's sound like these galaxies need help and badly from the Ancients and since you are the heir to their old empire, what are you going to do?" Laegnir remembering that the Ancients told him that their empire stretched across the whole Avalon Galaxy at that time, well in his teens.

"Well they do but in one person, I would need to have a ground army, an armada of ships and money to back up all this, I might be rich, but I'm not that rich. Then if I did have all the need resources, who would build the ships and where?" Harry cried out thinking that even if he wanted to help since that's what Mione would do, he could not.

"Well. Harry if I'm not mistaken you have you have your families backing-" The Potters and Dursley all say their agreement and little Eulalie started to hit the table with her palms to show her agreement, everyone smiled at that. " Then you have us, this alliance between our races, and yes yours too Tzuxem, will help you since the Potter Family was always there to assist us in wars that killed an enormous amount of their members. As well as lending us their land to produce war beast, weapons, and armor. If I'm not mistaken, you have all our armies and people to help you accomplish your goals." Laegnir said while everyone is saying their agreement even the guards. Harry just look around seeing that they aren't lying to him.

"You realise that there a chance that we could lose everything before we can even get far in this campaign. You could all die in different battles; you will lose your fellow members!" Harry started to shout and crying thinking that his Family had... no has Allies that are willing to die with him even if they don't accomplish anything.

"Then we will die with you; us Goblins won't back down to some false god's and their whims!" Tzuxem shouted, his men shouting in agreement.

"If you think my clan and me will let the Goblins fight in a war that could span for years without us, you are mistaken!" Mukfur screamed along with his warriors shouting out battle cries.

"If these barbarians are standing next to you in this future war then you have the combined army of gnomes and hobbits to show this dumb races no to fuck with us!" Both Filibert and Tobink said, and their warriors are joining in the battle cries, Eulalie laughing at their shouts.

"All these weak groups and you think us, the trolls will back down you're mistaken, show us the enemy, and we will make them wish they didn't exist!" Merwak shouted afterwards, his man already ahead of him and bashing their weapons on the floor.

"Not only to you have their armies and mine, but you also have my engineers and builders to make every damn War supplies! We will show the pride of the Dwarven race!" Khim shouted, his men chanting Potter over and over again.

"Then it is decided if Harry allows us we will join forces to clean all these galaxies form this idiotic groups out there! What to you say, Harry, will you lets us join your crusade?" Laegnir shouted and asked Harry. Everyone stop their war cries, chanting and bashing to await his answer.

"You are my Families Allies, I might not know its history, but I do know this, we will unite as one, no Potter Alliance or something like that, this is a Coalition of all our races. We will show them; we will take all three galaxies and unite them and stand against anyone that will try to kill or enslave us!" Harry scream out, and everyone started to chant their war cries but then started to shout For the Coalition.

These calls went out of the chamber when a goblin guard open the door to see what the commotion was. When they and the rest heard what Harry had said, they started to chant alongside them. Goblins inside Gringotts all began to shout as one; their underground forges were all put to the maximum; all training was made harder to make the fools that dare anger the leaders feels their mistakes. When they did a pulse of magic left the world and travel trough all three galaxies and all the planes.

The wizards and witches in the bank lobby saw that the goblins guards started to look to a pair of doors that had appeared out of nowhere, and the tellers began to get faster with every client.

At the same time, Ra felt a chill go down his spine warning him that something bad was coming, and he could do nothing to stop or slow it down.

The Ori felt the same thing and for the first time they were worried about the future and they did not know what will happen.

The Wraith Queen that was awake felt it too, and her bug instincts scream at her to leave and run far away as possible to survive, but she overlooked them to enjoy her current meal thinking that nothing could harm her people.

The Replicators felt no warning but for 10 seconds they shut down for some strange reason, this 10 seconds gave the Asgard a chance to attack them without mercy since their weapons and shield were down. This moment turns the tide of the war to their side for a short time; the replicator would never to get half those ships back.

The Ascend felt what was a wave of pure energy that made them pause for awhile. They were intrigued, so they check what happen, what they saw surprised them. They never thought that Harry Potter would do this to defend the galaxies. They thought he was going to get his fellow wizards, witches and then the help of the Muggles and take a decade or four to get close to fighting the Ori. Now he would finish the Ori in about 12 years; this was unplanned but they let go, and the oldest had another meeting.

 **Somewhere in the Ascend Plane**

"What do we do now, we saw a whole other future, not this." One said to the others.

"Well, I believe that we should unlock the memories of the warships and weapons so they can finish the war quicker." Another said to everyone.

"No, you heard what he said, they will make their own ship and weapons designs. Also, the reality where the mundane become the fifth races is not this one, I scanned the mind of the leaders of the governments and armies of the mundane as the wizard world calls them and they will not help anyone unless they get something out of it. This will make the Coalition go forward on their own; I say if they establish an empire and don't diverge from the path they're on right now we unlock his memories" The most reasonable one said to the rest.

"I agree, I thought the race of immortal beings died out from a war long ago, but there they are alive and helping Potter?" One asked for everyone

"I believe that this magic, as much as we want to think its version of our powers, is an actually something that is higher in the planes since we had theories that the are more planes that just this one. I think that it hides their presence from us, but now we can see into this magical world after Potter made that Alliance." One said out loud

"Yes, I believe you may be right, now we have all agree, so this meeting is now done with, go back to whatever you were doing." One said, and they all start to leave

 **Earth**

Around the world, all the territories that belong the different leaders in the coalition were working as fast as they can, when the leaders sent a message to them all. Weapons, armor, were being made by the hundreds. Inactive mine of all the families under Harry command were reactive to help this process. Beast Tamers were all put to the hardest, this time; they hired hundreds of more personal just to meet days end. Harry had a knowledge of a Chappa'ai in Antarctica, and the Dwarfs and Goblins were starting the process to dig it out.

The IWC notice their movement but dare not to do anything, and they all knew Dumbledore would try to meddle, so they told him nothing. They also started not to trust him since many members were called by Gringotts Branches all around their territory that they had to appear in UK Gringotts next week to talk about illegal dealings that they had with a famous Family, it was not only them many families got the same message. Only a few people knew what was going on, and they were afraid. Albus told everyone that were critical to his plans to appear in the Burrow a day before to talk about it.

The Coalition knew that they were not ready by a far shot and needed to handle many things since they talked about different things. What had happened to the diary was going to be discussed later on, and Harry had asked the Goblins to check all the dark families vaults for any curse objects and destroy them. He had his family move to the Estate that was going to be protected by a Legion made of the elite troops of every race; the estate grounds was sufficient to set up War Camps for them. They were ready for anyone that tried to go in the Manor or Estate without permission.

 **A/N Yeah I said previously I will probably post two new chapters every 2 weeks but I will do it every 3 weeks since I have essays to write. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter and also aimdsl I'm checking and fixing all errors with Grammarly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So this one picks up where the last one left off, hope that you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Potter Estate Chambers 4 days Later**

"Okay so it has been a few days since we made our Coalition, and I'm happy to say that every blacksmith, drill instructors, and the few beast tamers we have under our control are performing outstandingly. In the other, our mixing of armies has reached a sort of road block." Khim said with a laugh to the War Council, each race had their Generals and Admirals if they have any water fleets.

"Well, what is it?" The General for the Orcs, going by the name Rudoce asked.

"The thing is, on paper putting our armies is easy enough, we just move a legion here and there, but each race has different rankings for their troops. Take my people, for example; the lowest rank has about ten more positions even to be considered a squad commander while a private in the Troll army had to 2 classes to go up to be a team captain. Then there's the fact that we all have different names for the same positions, hell I was a surprised that we all uses Generals otherwise this Council would be strange." Khim replied, wondering why he made himself be the High General and King to his people.

"Well, we suspect much, but our leaders just wave our concerns to the side, saying that we could figure it out." The High General for the Trolls, a big greenish guy named Dracon.

"In another news, our small sea fleets are doing well, why Hobbits even have such a fleet is a mystery." High General Rockken said with a smirk trying to rile up the Hobbit General, who like the Dwarf was the king that named himself as General of his people.

"Huh, we use them to remake scenes from those pirates movies from Disney, hey we get bored!" Filibert said embarrassed to admitting a secret of the Hobbits.

Everyone laugh thinking of Hobbits dressing up and pretending to fight against each other.

"Okay that's enough, we have been giving the order to get more land." The General for the Elves said, a young one by his people's standards, named Mordica, well by Elven standard.

"From where? Why do we have to find it, should it not be the jobs of the Economy Council?" Dracon asked with a calculating look on his face.

"Well, there is a rogue war band of orcs that claim a land area that surprisingly goes beyond what we have been ordered to find. They can't take care of them but we can." Mordica answered him while expanding a map of the hidden parts of UK and showing the council the area.

"How are we going to do this, it will not be a short and easy campaign," Filibert asked everyone

"I suggest we attack from all four sides and the ground. Push them inward and send in our air squadrons in to finish them off. Also take any Orc that surrenders to us. I know that this goes against what your people believe Rudoce." Khim said while seeing the face that Rudoce made thinking of sparing the Orc Warriors that surrender.

"Why? If it's a well enough answer I pass it on to my troopers." He said with a frown hoping it's not something stupid.

"Well we could use the extra man, you never know when you could use a new legion," Filibert said to him.

"Fair point but, who will take what side?" He asked wondering what area he would need to learn about. If one goes into a battlefield without knowing the terrain and conditions they will lose.

"Well I know your army had wereworms, so I suggest that you come underground to surprise them since your army is the only one with them in the world. The Elf's will take the North, and My man will take the South, Goblins the West and finally the Trolls the East." Khim said while pointing out the location to them. They agreed to the plan, but they all asked what the Gnomes and Hobbits would do.

"Ah there the thing, they will need to be in reserve in case any army started to lose a foot in their areas. That okay with you all?" He asked to Filibert since he was the General for both the Gnomes and Hobbits. He just nods, knowing that both armies did not have the strength like the rest.

"Almost forgot, there will be Potter Employees and 2 Family member, that came a day ago, with war beast charging into the ranks," Khim added remembering that Harry said he does not want to feel that he is making them do all the hard work.

"Great with them any injuries can be taken away from the battle and sent to the Healers," Dracon said to the rest, who agreed with him. Khim then stated that they were going in one week so the Council was finished and they could get their men ready.

 **Potter Estates Living Room**

"So, I have a question Laegnir, " Harry said to the Elf that was drinking tea and so often eating some cookies.

"Yes, Harry ask away." He replied wondering what Harry could ask, he told him he would tell him and the High Council some important news later.

"Wel, you said that my family fought for you, what did you mean exactly?" Harry asked while scouting forward to hear the answer.

"Ah, that there is a well-thought question. You see with my people's immortality; we didn't have armed forces till we saw or heard of any large groups that would wage war against us. When we met the wizards, we had no need for standing army either, just some guards that patrolled our borders. So we were surprised when some wizard families declared war on us, sadly to say we were not ready, 2,000 of my kin died in the first week. Since before we had about ten died every 150 years give or take this surprised and scared us. The Potter Clan saw this war pointless since wizards would not gain anything from our lands." Laegnir started to explain to Harry when the doors open, and Harry's Family walk in and remain silent to hear some history of their family.

"Potters agreed as one to fight their fellow wizards; they had sent around 20,000 of their best casters and sword masters to fight. When we saw them, we thought that they had come to wage war with us as well. The wizards that were fighting with my warriors started to get hope. My people were getting worried since we didn't have enough man to fight against 450,000 wizards, some elves were crying thinking that their fellow elves would be killed or worst, enslaved. Then they surprised all of us by shooting massive war spells into the ranks of the wizards that took by our best estimates at the time, closed to 24,785 of their soldiers. Their swords master crashed into the wizards unprotected side." Laegnir said with a sad look, thinking of all the dead of humans and elves, because of some lords greed.

"20,000 Potters? How could there be so many in that battle? In all of our records the most Potters in our family, both the main and the branch families were around 450 members, and 200 of them were no blood members. There's no way that number is correct you must be wrong." Michael said when Laegnir did not continue with the history lesson.

"Then the recorded history that you have is wrong since I talked to the Potters Lords of the past and they let me see their records of the number of their people, which at the highest time was around 645,983 and the lowest peak was around 15,485 members. But now your numbers have become the weakest, 14 members in total, how the mighty have fallen." Laegnir replied while moving to the open doors to the balcony and saw the camps around the Estates grounds. He saw his man training with the Orc and Troll troops, the Gnomes and Hobbits were building some actual living areas instead of tents for the Legion, with Harry permission of course.

"That amazing, to know that our family had some many members is just, wow. Why would our records not talk about this, at most they speak about some feud wars with other families and then the Goblins rebellions that they fought in as well? Where did those files go?" Michael said, while some of the Potters left to do their own thing, like a train or putting their daughter to sleep. Harry just look shocked that the numbers of his family would have gone so high, and now it was so low.

"I meet some of the most recent Lords, and I believe that you 5 Great-Grandfather was the last Potter Lord I talked to. For some reason, the Lord of the time saw my people as a servant for the Wizards. It took all my will not to declare a blood feud on him when he demanded me to give him my daughter that I took with me. I told him that my people were not allies into a Lord that apologizes to me for what he did, lucky your Grandfather did. My high council and I watch how your dad would grow up, and we thought that could confront him when he was going to become the Lord of the Potter. Then the war started before we could set up a house for our diplomats. Few that stay were killed by the Fake Lord Voldemort, we didn't learn this until the four days ago that you had vanquished him. You have my apologies Harry, and it's our fault that you were sent to your relatives and that they were bewitched to hate you." Laegnir said with tears falling from his eyes.

Eulalie who was running from her mother and nannies ran into the room, but no one saw her. Eulalie stopped and stared at the adults plus a smaller adult; she saw that one was crying and ran to his side and look at him then poked him, and this got his attention.

"Yes, child how can I help you?" Laegnir asked with wiping the tears from his face.

"Why are you crying? My mommy told me that when all hope is lost does one start to shed tears, have you lost all hope?" Eulalie said with an innocent voice and with her head turn into an angle.

Everyone was speechless that an 8-year-old could tell them something so young could say something so wise to one that was older than the Estate they were in.

"Yes, little one, you and your mother a right as long as I have hope nothing will be set in stone. Now we need to go to our meeting. Harry come along the war council should have finished their meeting." Laegnir said while give the little girl a hug and standing straight with a last look at the camps started to walk to the doors. Harry followed along, and they passed the nannies that just bow quickly and walked into the room they had left. It took them a couple of minutes to get the chambers, while they did Harry look at the paintings on the wall that showed historical moments of the Family.

Laegnir opens the door to the room and lets Harry go in first, and Harry saw the rest of leaders in the Coalition waiting on them.

"Nice to see both of you today, it has been a total of 5 days since we had a meeting. Now Laegnir said he had some important news to tell us, so I give the floor to him." Tzuxem said to them when they sat on their chairs. "Well, we have a few things to talk about then Laegnir can tell us the information about Harry." He had added then wave his hand towards the rest of the council.

"Well for starter we have sent some letter of invitations to the Coalition, so far three of the five that we asked have responded back with positive feedback while one has said thank you but decline, and the remaining group has sent us a threat letter, stating that they will wage war on us," Khim said from a parchment that he had in front of him.

"Who has accepted and who has declined?" Tobink asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Well, the Centaur Alliance, the Greeks, the WereClans have all accepted to our invitations. The Merpeople Empire has said no to us but nicely and gave our messenger a chest of lost weapons. The Vampire Anarchy has stated that they will declare war on us." Khim said while looking at the parchment.

"Why have they stated that they would declare war and not just declare it right now? Not that I want to have a war before we are ready." Filibert asked when the rest gave him shocked looks with his question.

"I can answer that for you. Their Anarchy is having a war right now with the Demon Empire of China and Japan." Merwak said without a care.

"Why did we not sent the Demon Empire an invitation?" Mukfur asked.

"Well, we don't know if they would even let the messenger cross the borders without killing them," Khim answered Mukfur.

"So the Centers Alliance, the Greeks and the WereClans. who is part of those Factions?" Harry asked wondering if the Centaur Herd near Hogwarts was part of the Alliance.

"Well the herds are from Russia, Latin America, Canada, and some parts of U.S are part of the Alliance. The Greeks are the joint group of the Magical Athenians and Spartan warlocks with their muggle counterparts that remain hidden from the world. I don't know about the WereClans." Mukfur answers Harry's question while looking at the rest of the information of the WereClans.

"The WereClans are groups that can turn into a particular animal. You would think that there is one type of Werebeast, but there are Werewolves, Werecats, Werebears, and with others that are not that well known by us." Noé said, who was there since he worked with some Werebeast members and was the messenger to them.

"Oh really, how many men did they agree that they would lend us?" Khim asked so he could set an area for them, the Centaurs could make a camp in the forest surrounding the Estate. Then the were-people could stay in the forest or in the camp, it is their choose really.

"They promised around 600 hundred of their best warriors and spell casters. It will take a couple of days for them to get Portkeys from the various Ministries to get to the UK." Noé said while getting up. "That's all the news I have so I will be going now, have a good day." With that and a wave of his hand, he was gone. The rest acknowledged his goodbye and waited for someone else to talk.

"We were able to get the Amercian Wizard Government to sell us vehicles and weapons that they have enchanted to work with magic. We also were able to get them to lend us 20 of their Enchanters, and they just asked us to give them 5 Elven Historians, 5 Orc, and 5 Troll Battlemasters, and 5 Hobbit farmers." Tobink said to the council, everyone was surprised with that.

"Why did they get those?" Harry asked wondering why they would use them for.

"Well, the Historian since they want to know more of the old world and Elves lived through that time. The Battlemaster since there no better warriors to learn from, well the Elves are good but not like them. The Farmers since Hobbits are well known to know the magic that can use the heat to make the land alive and perfect for farming and they plan to use for their farms in Texas for their Magical Cities. Their Enchanters have trained in their Magical and Muggle tactics for War that we are not training for, like guns, tanks, planes, etc. Hell, our fleet is full medieval ships and not any steam or any of the new ships." Mukfur said with a snort thinking that the colonies are stronger in the magical side compared to the rest of the world.

"Wait now, there is something important that I overlooked before, we had found something dark in the Lestranges vault, to be exact Bellatrix's vault. It was a cup, it had a curse on it, so we had it destroyed, I thought nothing of it till now. It let out a scream, but we thought it was a poor soul that died trying to use it, but some black substance came out later, a guard told his commander, but I waved it away thinking it was nothing to do with us."

"This is bad, with a diary and a cup there has to be more... Harry what happen to the scar that was on your forehead?" Laegnir asked with a worried tone in his voice. Elven Guards started to pure into the room and started to aim their weapons and magic towards Harry, who had a shocked look on his face along with the rest of the council.

"What is the meaning of this Laegnir!" Yelled Mukfur after a moment of silence, he pressed a symbol on his wrist that got the rest of the guards into the room. They all started to aim their weapons at the Elves.

"If I'm not mistaken the scar of Harry was a Horcrux like the Diary and the Cup your kind destroyed. I need to be sure check that Harry is who he says he is!" Laegnir said while moving his hands in complicated motions that made a ball of light shot from his palms to Harry. The guards put their weapons closer to the necks and chest of the Elven guards.

Everyone saw the ball of light go into the body of Harry, everyone waited for anything to happen. The guards waited for a signal for their leaders to behead the Elven guards. Nothing happens for 5 minutes and finally, something happens. The ball left Harry's body and flew to a paper that Laegnir had place beforehand, the leaders could see lines form from their seats

"What the hell is going on here Laegnir!" Tobink said while the said person was reading the parchment.

"That was an old spell that checks anything that was on a person magic or body at that time or any point in their history. It will never fail, no matter how hard someone tries to hide it." He said, then he said a spell that made the result be shown for everyone in the chamber.

 **Harry J. Potter Evaluation of Magic and Body:**

 **Before**

 **Magic Strength:**

 **80% Blocked By A.P.W.B.D**

 **10% Blocked By L.J.P & J.F.P**

 **Magical Abilities:**

 **Parseltongue - 95% Blocked By A.P.W.B.D**

 **Metamorphmagus - 70% Blocked By A.P.W.B.D and 20% Blocked By L.J.P & J.F.P**

 **Warlock - 100% Blocked By A.P.W.B.D**

 **Mind Magic - 95% Blocked By A.P.W.B.D**

 **Beast Tounge - 95% Blocked By A.P.W.B.D**

 **Water Mage - 100% Blocked By A.P.W.B.D**

 **Fire Mage -** **100% Blocked By A.P.W.B.D**

 **Earth Mage -** **100% Blocked By A.P.W.B.D**

 **Magical Disease/Parasites/Spells:**

 **Magical Leech/Horcrux - T.M.R -** **Placed** **: Age 1**

 **Tracking Charms - Placed By A.P.W.B.D -** **Placed** **: Age 1**

 **Tracking Charm - Placed by L.A.M - Failed - Placed: Age 12**

 **Monitoring Charm - Placed by A.P.W.B.D -** **Placed** **: Age 1**

 **Medical Charms - Placed By A.P.W.B.D -** **Placed** **: Age 1**

 **Memory Curse - Placed By S.P.S -** **Placed** **: Age 11**

 **Compulsion Charm - Placed by D.L.M - Failed -** **Placed** **: Age 11**

 **Compulsion Charm - Placed by M.W -** **Placed** **: Age 11**

 **Compulsion Charm - Placed by D.L.M** **-** **Placed** **: Age 12**

 **Compulsion Charm - Placed by R.B.W - Failed -** **Placed** **: Age 11**

 **Compulsion Charm - Placed by G.M.W - Failed -** **Placed** **: Age 12**

 **Compulsion Charm - Placed by R.B.W -** **Placed** **: Age 11**

 **Compulsion Charm - Placed by S.P.S -** **Placed** **: Age 11**

 **Unknow Curse - Placed by S.P.S -** **Placed** **: Age 12**

 **Memory Charm - Placed by R.B.W - Failed -** **Placed** **: Age 12**

 **Memory Charm - Placed by G.M.W -** **Placed** **: Age 12**

 **Now**

 **Magical Strength:**

 **Fully Unblocked**

 **Magical Abilities:**

 **Parseltongue - Unblocked**

 **Metamorphmagus - Unblocked**

 **Warlock - Unblocked**

 **Mind Magic - Unblocked**

 **Beast Tounge - Unblocked**

 **Water Mage -** **Unblocked**

 **Fire Mage -** **Unblocked**

 **Earth Mage -** **Unblocked**

 **Magical Disease/Parasites/Spells:**

 **No Spells/Disease/Parasites**

 **END OF EVALUATION**

"Well it seems that my worries were for naught, the Horcrux is gone. Harry is who he say he is, the only thing is all these spells that were cast on him." Laegnir said with a smile thinking that Harry is not this Tom person.

"The hell, why were so many spells placed on him while he was at school. Most of them were cast on him by the Weasley Clan, well the mother and the youngest." Merwak said with a scowl on his face. The Guards had put their weapons away and left the chamber to return to their patrol.

"It seems that they were up to something, but what they tried to accomplish will remain unknown until two days from now," Tzuxem said while thinking of the meeting in two days for the people that were taking or took property and money from the Potter Family.

"This Severus also put some curse and charms on you, I wonder for what purpose," Filibert said when he gave a closer to the parchment and saw the initial S.P.S appear more than once.

"Harry I also would ask you to allow my people to make a better audit on the Potter Vaults and check the Family Vault and Holdings to see what you have and maybe see if anyone else stole anything from you," Tzuxem said, thinking that he forgot to tell him days ago.

"Yes, you have a good point, you have my permission to do so," Harry said and then added. "Laegnir I'm sorry to say that I don't trust as much as I did, because what you did." with a crestfallen look on his face.

"I understand Harry, I went out of line and should have asked you if I could do what I did. I hope that you still trust my people for this Coalition and the coming campaigns." Laegnir said with a sad expression.

"Okay so I will go to Library here in the Estate to look upon my abilities and then I will train in said abilities and then wait to confront the people that have taken from, my family," Harry said while getting up and bidding goodbye to the rest of the leaders.

"Yes let us depart for what must be done, also Laegnir we will all send more troops to make sure that your warriors don't do anything," Tobink said with a frown thinking that the elves would never get their full trust back.

"Yes, I understand, goodbye," Laegnir said to everyone and left, everybody else left as well. All thinking that they had a lot of work to do, if they wanted to be ready for the meeting in two days.

 **Gringotts Bank - A Day Later**

"So what to you have for me?" Tzuxem asked the goblins he had given the job to do the audit of the Potter Account.

"Well My lord, instead of telling you what we have found, we have written everything down on this five parchment. If you would read it, you will be up to date with the Account." The Main Goblin of the group said on one knee.

 **Harry James Potter Accounts Audit:**

 **Potter Family Vaults - 6**

 **Potter Elves Vault - Up to Date - None Potter Elves Taken Off List of User's**

 **Potter Vassal Vault - Up to Date -** **None Potter Vassals Taken Off List of User's**

 **Potter Employees Vault-1 - Up to Date -** **None Potter Elves Taken Off List of User's**

 **Potter Employees Vault-2 -40,000,000 G, 125,789,495 S, 100,000,000 K, Nothing Else**

 **Main Potter Vault - 62,000,000 G, 128,598,749 S, 170,654,989 K**

 **Trust Vault - Up to Date - Refilled -** **None Potter Heir Taken Off List of User's**

 ***All Old Keys Destroyed, New ones issued to Potter Heir***

 **Homes Taken from the Potter Family:**

 **Large Villa - France - Malfoy Family**

 **Medium** **Villa - France - Fudge Family**

 **Large Potter Manors - the UK - Malfoy Family, Fudge Family, Umbridge Family**

 **Large Summer Home - Sweden - Nott Family (Given by Malfoy)**

 **Medium Summer Home - Sweden - Crouch Family** **(Given by Malfoy)**

 **Medium Villa - Italy - Rockwood Family** **(Given by Malfoy)**

 **Large Home - UK - Crabbe Family** **(Given by Malfoy)**

 **Medium Home - the UK - Yaxley** **(Given by Malfoy)**

 **Businesses Taken From the Potter Family:**

 **Traders Co. - Yaxley Family** **(Given by Malfoy)**

 **United Shipping (Magical) - Greengrass Family** **(Given by Malfoy)**

 **Potters Design - Purebloods Wifes** **(Given by Malfoy)**

 **Hunting Sky - Parkison Family** **(Given by Malfoy)**

 **Creative Breeders - Rockwood Family** **(Given by Malfoy)**

 **Quick Shipyards - Runcorn Family** **(Given by Malfoy)**

 ***All Property and Bussiness will be taken back in 2 days***

 **Shares Taken From the Potter Family:**

 **Daily Prophet - 40% - Between Fudge Family and Ministry of Magic** **(Given by Malfoy)**

 **Apple - 15% - Nott Family** **(Given by Malfoy)** **\- 30% Malfoy Family**

 **Sony - 40% - Cabble Family** **(Given by Malfoy)**

 **Coca-Cola - 28% - Fudge Family** **(Given by Malfoy)**

 **Lego - 42% - Goyle Family** **(Given by Malfoy)**

 ***Other 6 shares in various Companies have been sold by the Families that they were given to***

 **Peverell Family Vaults - 2**

 **Main Vault - 125,000,000 G, 70,000,000 S, No Knuts**

 **Second Vault - Various Armors, Weapons, Spell Book, Paintings and portkeys to Peverell Estate and Unknown**

 **Atlantean Family Vaults - 1**

 **Vault - No Galleons, Sickles, or Knuts, Unknown Contents**

 ***Vault does not allow entry for any goblin***

 **Evan Family Vaults - 2**

 **Main Vault - 89,075,651 G, 70,000,000 S, 105,900,859 K**

 **Second Vault - Paintings, Armors, Weapons, Portkey to Estate, Manor, and a Vineyard**

 **Gryffindor Family Vaults - 1**

 **Main Vault - 300,000,000 G, 300,000,000 S, 250,000,000 K, Portkey to Gryffindor Castle**

 **Hufflepuff Family Vaults - 1**

 **Main Vault - 450,000,000 G, 400,000,000 S, 200,000,000 K, Portkey to Hufflepuff Keep**

 **Slytherin Family Vaults - 2**

 **Fake Main Vault - 100 G, 75 S, 10 K**

 **Real Main Vault - 74,999,900 G, 99,999,925 S, 139,999,990 K, Portkey to Slytherin Cavern**

 **Slytherin Branch Family Vaults - None**

 **All contents were taken or sold**

 **Gaunt Family Vaults - None**

 **Same Reason as the Slytherin Branch Family**

 **Prewett Family Vaults - 1**

 **Vault - 75% of the money that M.W took , Portkey Prewett Manor**

 **Prince Family Vaults - 1**

 **Vault - All the money taken by S.P.S, Prince Home**

 **Lestrange Family Vaults- 2**

 **Main Vault - 6,000,759 G, 50,000 S, 85,000 K**

 **Bellatrix Vault - 2,000,000 G, (Used to hold various Cursed Items that have been destroyed)**

 **Malfoy Family Vaults - None***

 **Fudge Family Vaults - None***

 **Nott Family Vaults - None***

 **Umbridge Family Vaults - None***

 ***The Family Vaults were empty by the families that were warned by the Account Mangers before the vaults were added to the Potter Account***

"Has you can see my lord, the Potter Heir has many more proprieties and business have been taken from his family. Then there are the vaults that have been given to him from the conquest of the fake Lord. The problem is that these current lords would not believe that they have to hand over anything to the Potter Heir. They will surely fight and demand to have an honor fight against the Potter Heir." The secondary Goblin said, Tzuxem frown and had a claw on his chin.

They had to get everything ready for the meeting tomorrow, if the lords tried to fight, well they could always try to fight and lose their magic to their new Lord. He said nothing for a while, the goblins were scared and they thought that they had angered their leader. They all took a big gulp at the same time, worried that they would lose their heads.

"Get all the accountants for each of those families and tell them to move all the vault to under the Potter Account and also get all those titles of each propriety and businesses back to the Potter Family this instance," Tzuxem said after a while, the goblins in the room both accountants and guards rush out the room to do their commands. He was left alone, he then thought that he better be sure that the meeting room for tomorrow is ready and add extra guards just to be safe.

 **Weasley Home – Same Day**

The Order of Phoenix was having a meeting in the Weasley Home, the kids were all sent to the Lovegood's home so that they did not hear anything that they should not.

"Well now that everyone that is in the Potter Situation is here we can commence," Albus said while stroking his beard and letting the Grandfatherly look that everyone saw it drop.

"Albus what the hell are we going to do, we all have gotten a notice to appear in front of a goblin meeting tomorrow!" Molly screeches at him. Everybody that was still not used to her screaming where regretting coming to the meeting.

"Well if you shut your mouth for Merlin's beard then Dumbledore could tell us you forsaken Banshee!" A member of the Venbulum Family yelled at her.

"Now, now, there is no need to fight we are all friends here. So sit down and listen to me!" Dumbledore said with his voice raised and his magic showing. Everyone nodded their heads and quite down to hear what he had to say.

"Now then, tomorrow if the goblins ask you anything about the lands, businesses you all say that James gave them to you and in some case gave you the key for the vaults. They have no way of knowing that we are lying to them." Dumbledore said with a laugh and everyone started to laugh along with him. No one in the meeting saw the obvious sign that Dumbledore was breaking down mentally and was near death's doors.

They would all find out too late and most of them would fall with him but some would hold a grudge against a boy that just wanted what belong to him.

* * *

 **A/N So the next 2 chapters should be in around 5 to 7 days from this one. I hope that you all enjoy this fic so far I have a lot of things plan out but I'm leaving some things to follow the path of the show. Leave a review on what you think of the fic or if you have something that you don't like.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So I had finish chapters 7,8 and 9 but my power went out before I could save all the work I did, so I lost everything so I have to rewrite everything I had written.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, Harry Potter, World of Warcraft, and Lord of the Rings**

 **Gringotts Meeting Room 41 – Next Day**

There were many people in the room, everyone that had something to do with Potter Family Situation was there. Even Ministers of different countries were there with their own guards, the goblins guards were irate that this person didn't trust their security. Families that had been rent homes by either Harry's Father or Grandfather were not told to go to the meeting.

Most did not know why they were there, they all asked one another if they did something illegal to a client of the Goblins but the answer was the same for them all. No, we don't have a clue.

Dumbledore and his allies started to walk into the meeting room, must notice that they were cutting it real short since goblins were already closing the doors to the room.

Then suddenly a pair of doors appeared from in front of them and then the Leaders of the Coalition started to walk in, Harry was hidden from view by various glamour's charms from different races.

Everyone was surprised that so many different species that never deal with any wizards or witches were in this room, well most of the Foreign wizards thought this, on the other hand, the Purebloods that lived in England thought that these creatures were better kneeling at their feet as slaves and nothing more.

Tzuxem was going to do the talking unless the rest felt like they had to add something then they had the right to step right in. So he started it.

"Welcome and thank you for meeting us this fine day." He said while looking at their reaction, most of the foreigners gave him small nods, on the other hand, the England wizards tried and fail to hide their sneers.

"Now we have called you all here because you all have proprieties and businesses that belong to an important client of my people. Let's begin with the illegal usage of the Potter Vaults." He was cut off when every wizard and witches inhaled at the same time and started to ask questions in their own languages. That's until Merwak bashed his war hammer onto the table.

"That's enough, you can ask question after the meeting is over. Understood?" He said with an angry look direct at them. They all quiet down and waited for the meeting to continue.

Tzuxem just nods at the troll and started to say the names of the families that stole from the vaults, with each one, the corresponding families got worried. Epically the Weasley Family since they knew they could not pay any of the money back.

"Now, the Elves belonging to the Malfoy, Fudge, Umbridge. Dumbledore will be giving to the Potter Heir, and all the money taken will be return. Well from the Dumbledore the price came to a total of 10,000 G and 2,000 S. Which have been taken from the Main Vault of the said Family. The rest have lost all their vaults to the Potter Heir, but they previous owners took everything, a warrant will be made to claim all of it to every Ministry in the World." He said and the Families who thought they got away with it realized that they had just lost everything to the Potter Brat.

"Now from the same will happen to money taken from the Vassals vault, while the Dumbledore Vault will be 100,000 G less today. Then the following people have a total of 2 weeks to come up with a total of 100,250 G. The individuals are Severus S. Snape, Cornelius Fudge, Molly Weasley, Deroles Umbridge, and Dumbledore." He said the people called out started to scream out, and to make it worse Dumbledore just sat there with a smile.

"Why the Hell to I have to pay 100,250 G!" Molly screams out to the King.

"You are mistaken women, the price that you have to pay is 401,000 G since your youngest son and only daughter also got some money and then you had used a different name to get more. No worries we have taken the Prewett Vaults and any other valuables to pay the price and it seems you have to pay all but 100,000 G which you have to pay from your own pocket and no one else" Tzuxem said with a grin, inwardly laughing at her reaction.

"But…But…But "Molly kept repeating to herself that her husband helped her sit down, everyone else was disgusted by her.

"Now Lucius and Draco Malfoy are both needing to pay a fine of a total of 1,000,000 G each by the end of the year, which is in 2 months so you two better start getting the money." He said to them with a feral grin which made them both nod their heads.

"Now that was all the usage of the vaults, now we go to the illegal used of the property of the Potter and usage of the businesses as well. Now both Families Tuttlemoore and Vembulum have a total of 1 week to move out of the homes of the Potter and must leave all Potter belongings in the homes. Then the Nott, Crouch, Rockwood, Crabbe, and Yaxley have the same amount of time to give back the deeds of the homes that the Malfoy Family gave them." The said families agreed and the two families that were allies of Dumbledore were allowed to leave to do that, the rest remain to hear the rest of the meeting.

"Let's see here, ah yes the following families and ministries have a total of 2 weeks to return the businesses that either Dumbledore or Lucius have given or loan them. The Hungary Ministry, Tsuri, Yaxley, Greengrass, Pureblood Wife Association, Parkinson, Rockwood, Runcorn. Then the following will return the shares that they were giving by both men that have been mention early. The Britain Ministry, Fudge, Nott, Malfoy, Cabble, Goyle, the shares sold off by Dumbledore. That's all for that matter, the people that don't have any more need to be will be escorted out of the meeting. Have a good day." Tzuxem said to the people that were leaving except the Ministry of Hungary was sent to another room. They waited for everyone that did not need to leave and as soon that they did Tzuxem took another list from the pile that he was reading from.

"Now for the rest of the you. Nott, Fudge, Malfoy, Umbridge, Prewett, Lestrange have been all kicked out of your families and you will have to find a different method to pay off your debts, thank you, you may leave except Mrs. Weasley and her family. That includes you Mr. Dumbledore." He had to add when said men did not get up, but when he left he was escorted by a heavy guard to another room.

"Now Mrs. Weasley your sons that would have been made lords of the Prewett Family are not illegible anymore. Then the money that you still have to pay back has to be because you worked for it, do you understand?" Said women just nod and before she could be walked out with an escort from the bank, they were let to another room with even more guards.

They were all relieved that no one tried anything and went along with it. Then they brought back the Minister for the Hungary and told him that they were going to rent the reserve to his country for double the price, which he agreed since been known as the man that stole for the Boy-Who-Lived would be very bad. Then they walked to the room that the Weasley's were waiting in.

Tzuxem went first since this was his territory, to begin with.

"Now for you. As you and your son have willing taken gold from the Potter Heir vaults you have been declared as blood enemies of the Potter Family and all their allies. Now since a declaration of blood enemies has not been done for over 10,000 years, I will let Laegnir tell you what happens." He said with a smirk the whole time. The Weasley's did not know what was going on since they never heard of this happening.

"You see when a family declares a person to be blood enemies then this allows their own members and their allies to destroyed them financially, political and any other way the members see fit. You are lucky it is not a blood feud since then everyone single person will have the right to kill you if they see you." Laegnir said to them and all the Coalitions members saw the faces of Molly and Ron go completely white from fear.

"Now the good news is that only the two of them have this on their heads. It's been noted that your daughter never actually went into the vault that was set up for her. Now we have a test that she needs to take for safety reasons, we have to check if she has anything in her that will try to harm the Potter Heir." Tobink said to them and Arthur had to agree even if he felt like saying no to them because he knew they would do it either way. It took only 1 hour for everything to be set up and taken care of. The result came back shocking.

"We're sorry to say that your wife was and is using love potions, memory and compulsion charms on your daughter. We were able to clean her system and magic from them. Nothing else was found and now we have some last things to inform you about. First, your wife and youngest son are never allowed to enter the bank, second if your son has children they also will be never allowed either. Do you understand this rule?" Tzuxem said to Arthur who nod his head to show his acknowledgment and he was allowed to leave the bank under heavy guard.

 **Potter Estate**

"Well, Harry we have good news and bad news for you, what do you want to hear first?" Tobink said to Harry, who asked for the bad news first and then the good news.

"You see that problem is that we just realized that we don't know how to use the technology of your people." He answered with a nervous laugh, Harry felt really stupid at that point. Then he asked what the good news was.

"It turns out the area that you pointed out that has the gate is actually own by you, so we were able to put Muggle Repellent wards around the location and find the gate faster. We have found a chair and two bodies that were frozen in the ice, to be safe we kept them away from any fire and spelled them to be cold for long periods of time. Harry, we have found that the body has some sort of disease but are best charms can't tell us what it is, so we sent it to a secluded area in the world. We can check on it later but for now, we shall leave it alone." Tobink said to Harry which made him happy there was a chance to actually meet one of his ancestors.

"What are we going to do with the gate and outpost under our control?" Merwak asked Harry who just sat there for a while and did nothing.

"Well I would need to check the Atlantean Vault to see is there are any nanites or at least a pair of constructors or even better yet a repository of knowledge. With those any of our plans would not take as long." He answers to the Council who all agree since he had given them the files on the things he had just mentioned.

"Then we need to finish our businesses on Earth so if we start moving our people with troops to other planets we don't want to be tied up here. Then we have to make a simple paper that shows the roles of our people for now at least in the future we will have other people handled this but for now, we will do it. We will have to inform the Greek and Centaur Herds representative with this motion we have chosen." Harry said which the Council agreed to since they had to start the process to get ready for the war against the rogue Orc Clan that was attacking their territory.

 **The Coalition Races Role:**

 **Hobbits, Gnomes, Centaurs – Medics, Lawyers, Teachers, Farmers, Politicians**

 **Greeks, Wizards, Orcs, Trolls, Elves – Soldiers, Pilots, Explores, Delegates, Police**

 **Dwarf, Mundane – Engineers, Scientist, Builders, Miners**

The Coalition agreed to this but still made it clear that anyone could be anything, like a Dwarf did not need to be any of the things that they wrote, they could be a Soldier or a Teacher. Whatever got their attention, the Coalition Council did not care as long you were given something to the Coalition as a whole. They all left to do their own things for ready for the next day. Harry, on the other hand, was going to find Hedwig so he could send a letter to Mione since he knew she would love to see the library.

 **Estates Owlery**

"Hi girl, I'm sorry that I have not come to check on you but I been busy." Harry said to the Owl that was trying and failing to give the boy the silent treatment. She gave up started to peck him in the head.

"I know girl, I promised that I will give you all the bacon you can eat. Now can you take this letter to Mione for me and wait for her reply?" He asked her, what he did not know was Khim was following him to ask him a question of today. He waited for him and his owl to leave and he came out of the shadows.

"So this Mione is a true friend to Harry, I need to bring her here for the summer, of course, I will need to ask her parents first." He then left to the camp of the troops to ask some of them to escort the Grangers to the Estate, if he remembers the last name correctly.

 **Grangers Home – 2 hours later**

Hermione had just woken up was getting ready for the day when she heard her mother calling her. So she got dress faster and went downstairs and asked what she needed, nicely of course.

"Well dear, your father and I were thinking of letting you bring one of your friends with us on our vacation. What do you think sweetie?" Her mother asked her. Her mother was a fit woman that most man would just stare at. Her father that was sitting down next to her was a fit man that most would think that he was single and his late 20s and not in his 30s. Her mother was the same she looks to be in her late 20 and not in her 30s.

"Well, Ronald would not know how to act in the muggle world and how to travel on a plane for that matter. I could ask Harry since he would know more of the muggle world since he lived in the world for most of his life." She said to them but then it dawns on her that she didn't have an owl and she didn't know the phone number for Harry's home.

Then they all heard pecking on the kitchen window, her mom went to see what it was. When she opens the curtains they saw Hedwig in all her glory. They stared for a while till Hedwig peck the window again so her mother opens it and let her in.

Hedwig flies around the room and lands on the chair next to Hermione and sticks out on of her talons which had a letter attached to it. Hermione removes it and starts to read it out loud.

 _Dear,_

 _Hermione_

 _Hello, how has your summer been so far? I don't know if you went to the vacation you mention at the train ride home but I was wondering if you would come over to study and help me find some information. Oh, what an idiot am I'm. I forgot to mention that I learn about my family a couple of days ago and now I'm living in their Estate. You would not believe the number of books that are in the Library._

 _Then I found out that I'm not the last potter on the planet there are 14 more I believe, there around 8 of them in the Estate along with the Dursleys. Can you believe they were bewitched to hate me? Now they are sorry for what has happened and they promise that they would do anything to help me._

 _Besides that, I found out a lot of amazing things in the previous week that would leave you speechless. So I was wondering if you would like to come over unless you are in your vacation than I understand but if you are still in Britain Hedwig will stay and wait for a letter that you want to send._

 _I await you respond_

 _From,_

 _Your Friend Harry_

"I wonder if we are invited to your friend's house sweetie." Mr. Granger asked his daughter who just stared at the letter for two more minutes and has not said anything so far.

"Sweetie? Are you okay." Her mother asked her when she stood still for another 3 minutes. Both her parents were getting worried about her.

"Um, What? Did you say something?" She asked them after a while of silent. Her parents looked at each other and realized why she was so silent, even if she did not say it or think it they both knew that she loved this boy. They knew the feeling well enough from when they were her age.

"Are we able to go as well to your friends Estate or can't we?" Mr. Granger asked her again, she just ran up the stairs to her room to get something. She came back down with parchment and started to write down something and after 2 minutes she rolled it up and tied it to one of the legs of Hedwig who after a quick nip at Hermione, flew through the open window back to Harry.

Hermione then asked if they could watch a movie or better yet see if Doctor Who was on. They agreed with a laugh and moved to the living room when there was a knock on the door, Mrs. Granger said she would check who it was.

Outside the door there was a squad of Coalition Soldiers but not any regular foot soldiers, they were the members of the Holy Guard, what all Coalition Forces call them, straight from the Potter Estate. Troll Battlemasters alongside their Orc counterparts. Goblin Centurions, the first Greek Hoplites, Hobbit Sages and Warlords, Gnome Warlocks, Dwarf Warmasters.

This men and women train their whole lives to be able to kill anyone with common day objects. Some had killed entire battalions and the commanding officer alone, who was an Elf, had enough kills to her name to fill a whole Brigade of 3,584 if using the new Coalition Grouping.

They were covering the whole perimeter with soldiers and with golems helping them. The Commanding Officer was waiting at the door with an Orc Battlemaster and a Greek Hoplite, they were both women.

The Greeks had to train both male and females to be Hoplites since they had a closed community in the Mundane side and the Wizard side only got around 20 new blood every year and then 16 of those left to travel the Magical World.

Before Titania could ring the bell again Mrs. Granger opened the door and just stared at all three. The Orc, who name was Higuma, cough and that got Mrs. Granger to come back to the real world.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Mrs. Granger asked the three. She saw that the woman she asks was beautiful like a model but had a certain air around her that makes her feel scared for her and her families lives.

"Good afternoon, is this the Granger Residence?" Titania asked her while her two companies just shook their heads at the question she had just asked.

"Yes, who is asking?" She replied to her. Titania just moved her hands that were on her back in a certain motion and the rest of the hidden soldiers came out of hiding spots or stop the concealment charms they had on. Mrs. Granger looked shocked and did what first came to her mind, she slammed the door on the woman.

"What wrong honey? We heard you slam the door, was it a door salesman?" Mr. Granger asked his wife and his daughter just nod her head while watching the telly.

"No some people just appeared out of thin air and some out of the bushes on the front!" She screamed at him and he just looked out the window and saw what his wife said, a bunch of people in their front yard.

"Wait you said out of thin air, they have to be wizards and witches. I wonder what they want." Hermione said to them.

"Honey, it can't be anything good if they just appeared out the air. What did they want Honey?" Her father was saying to her mother when the front door was blown off its hinges and hit the wall near the kitchen walls. Then came the Holy Guard with their spells active and weapons drawn.

"What the hell would you do that ma'am!?" Higuma screams at her commander for breaking down the door.

"The lady was screaming and we have to make sure that the family is okay, we were ordered by the Dwarven Leader Khim." Was all that Titania said to her second in command who just looked down to the floor.

"Why, oh why was I put under her command." She repeats under her voice over and over to herself.

"Ma'am, the Granger Family is looking at us. What are your orders?" Another Hoplite asks Titania when nothing was said to them for the last 3 minutes.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Titania the Slayer one of the Officers of the Holy Guard at the Potter Estate. I was told to take my forces and bring you with us to the Potter Heir." Was all she said to them. The Grangers just stared at them the whole time. The other Coalition Soldiers that were in the house could understand why they were like that.

"What?" The Grangers repeated for a while. The other soldiers were packing clothes and such after Higuma told them. Two Orcs brought down Hermione's trunk and they were struggling which just shows how many books she has in there.

"Get the VP's and move out!" Higuma said to the rest of the troops. They all salute and started to move the Grangers to a small circle to use a portkey that Khim made with Harry's permission of course.

Before they could leave the house there were 9 pops outside the house. 9 Death Eaters had appeared, each one a pureblood that had lost everything to Harry Potter and they wanted revenge on the stinking Half-blood so they decide to kill the mudblood that was friends with him. They did not expect to see armed races of the Council that had cost them everything.

Nobody moved until a Death Eater cast the KC and hit one of the Hobbits. This caused everyone to shot at each other. 2 Death Eaters were killed when Dwarven Bolts hit them in the heads and an Orc and Dwarf were killed when the KC hit them.

"What the hell? What is going on out there?!" Higuma said and a Hobbit Sage came in dragging a Goblin Centurion who was missing an arm and half his leg.

"Death Eaters ma'am, we have lost three men already. Enemies have lost 2. Now stay still you Merlin forsaken bastard!" The Hobbit told the Goblin who was thrashing around in pain.

"Fuck you!" Was all that Higuma heard when she ran out of the living room and into the hallway were an Orc Battlemaster was shooting lightning and fire spells to the outside.

"Fuck, move in the Golems and get some Archers on the second level of the house, now!" She said to the soldiers that were standing on the staircases.

"Yes, Ma'am!" They all salute to her. The archers moved to the second level and the golems were already firing at the Death Eaters. The Orc and Troll Battlemaster that had summoned them were shocked when the golems shot out spells and moved with techniques of the other races.

"What the hell are you two looking at!? Move your ass to the fight!" Higuma scream at them when she saw them.

"Ma'am those golems should not be doing what they're doing! They should be fighting like Orcs and Trolls and not like Elves or Gnomes." The Orc said to her, she just looked at the golems and then turn back to them.

"We will take care of that later now we have a fight on our hands, we need to get the Grangers out of here and move them to the Estate. NOW!" She said to them and they salute and started to move to attack the enemies.

"Take them out!" A Dwarf master scream while running her sword trough a Death Eater then she was hit by a cut charm and she lost her hand. This did not stop her, she just throws her sword to the Death Eater that cut her hand off and a Hobbit Sage drag her back into the house.

The Grangers just heard the fighting going on and the screams of pain of the injured soldiers. Titania was just looking through the window and saw all the fighting going on. More pops were heard by the Death Eaters and 18 more of DE appeared and started to fire spell ranging from cutting charms, dark curses and the two of the three unforgivable curses.

"Fuck get the Grangers out here you two and tell them we will need more soldiers!" She screamed at the two gnome's soldiers in the room. They salute and used the portkey to leave and the Grangers last look to their house living room where around 20 spells flying through the window, about 6 hit Titania.

Titania fell onto the floor and started to cough up blood. She saw that the Hobbit and goblin were both killed by the spells that came through. Higuma ran into the room and saw her officer and started to drag her into the kitchen and just shot flame spells from her hand.

"Medic!" She screams after getting into the kitchen, a Hobbit Sage ran in and saw the officer on the floor and started the treatment of Titania. They were in luck no dark curse hit her only cutting charms and weak ones at that.

"She will be okay, but I don't have a lot of equipment so I can only patch up the most treating ones." The Sage told her, she just nods her head and started to walk out of the room until she hears her name called from Titania.

"Higuma, make sure you leave some for me and make sure the bastards died for any of our men they killed." She says to her with coughing fit every three words. Higuma just nods her head to head and tell the Sage to stay with her.

In the outside from the 25 DE, 12 more killed and 3 of them were injured while on the Coalition side from the original 14 soldiers squad they had lost a total of 8 soldiers to the DE. All the remaining soldiers were ashamed that they lost so many, especially since they were the elites of each race and they lost to a bunch of wizards that were weak magically and physically speaking.

They lost all 3 archers on the second level when it was destroyed but they had taken another 4 DE because of it. Titania and Higuma and the last 3 soldiers were preparing to charge into the remaining DE. Titania had many bandages on her body and knew she could die if anything did not happen in the next few minutes. It was around 10 minutes since the Grangers left the battle and no reinforcements had arrived so they were alone.

"Okay listen we are what is left from the original squad but don't be sad we took down them from 25 to only 6 of them. All 12 Golems are gone, so any of you have any spell that can take care of them in one shot, I suggest you do them no to save us." She told them which they both shake their heads to her, she cursed and looks out the window and sees the DE moving to take the house.

"Okay, we will charge at them and hope for the best." She said to them and they nod their heads.

They ran out the house with screaming their war screams and scaring the reaming DE, but they got their wits back when two of their comrades be killed ad started to shot cutting and KC at them and were able to kill 2 of the Coalition Soldiers but also killed 1 of their own.

Before anything else is done there were 28 pops behind them and more Holy Guard members appear along with the new troops from the Greeks and Centaurs. Spells, swords, spears, crossbow, longbows, and other weapons were aimed at the remaining 3 DE.

The leader of the Platoon that came was the leader of Orcs Merwak and their General Dracon. They both had war hammers but Merwak was bigger and had enchantments on it. Elven Warriors were brought along since the previous team did not have any.

"Death Eaters put down your wands and get on your knees or we will kill you!" Merwak said for formality since he knew that the other leaders would want that. Higuma and Titania just walked away to be treated by the Sages that came along with the new Troops and were being healed as best as they could be. One Death Eater actually put down their wand and lay down on the floor instead of his knees.

"Fuck you, why should we do what a bunch of beasts says to do! Tom get the hell of the floor and step up, the stupid Aurors will be here in a while and we can pay them to kill them!" He was saying this and before he could do anything the bolts, arrows, spells, spears flew to them and they were killed in less than 4 seconds

Tom was shaking on the ground, he was half-blood and only was able to join the ranks of DE because his mother was a pureblood and still had her connections. He now regrets it; he saw some of his friend's from childhood died in front of him.

"Someone get the DE and sent him to the readers to see his mind. Rest of you, get the bodies of our death out of here. Jackson, Rucking, take 3 men each and find out why there are no muggles around. Now, move maggots!" Dracon said to the man, who salute to him and started to move to accomplish their orders.

"Why did you tell them to look for the reason behind there being no muggles? It makes our job easy." Merwak said to Dracon while watching men move dead bodies around. Dracon, on the other hand, was looking at the house and saw all the damage that was caused by the fight everywhere.

"It's 9 AM and there should be adults around here leaving but there are cars and no one is coming from the destroyed house, hell there is smoke in the house!" He said to Merwak while pointing at said smoke.

"Maybe they are all away and no one is here, you thought of that?" Merwak counter asked him.

"Yes, but all the cars are here, did they all walk to their destination?" Dracon said back to him. The remaining soldiers that had nothing do just look at them two and started to bet money on who was going to win. Merwak lost on this one since they knew that it would take 2 hours to walk to the nearest city.

"Fine, all of you check the house this instance!" He said to the men betting on them, who started to split off into groups of 2 to search.

"Sir, every muggle is inside their homes but there in a deep sleep like if someone gave them a sleeping draught but we check them for the potion but every single one of them came back negative. We have no idea why this is going on." One of the soldiers said to Merwak, who just nod and kept reading the papers that he was giving.

"This does not add up. They should be awake and be walking around but they not. Why?" Dracon asked aloud to himself, he did not expect for anyone to answer him.

"Good sir, I cast a charm to detect the amount of magic in the area and it seems that there is a huge amount concentrate on this area, for some weird reason." An elven soldier answered him. Everyone wait for the general to respond, nothing happens till he activated a portkey that he had on him. No one said anything till a soldier came from the house.

"Uh, we finish moving the bodies, where's the general?" The Troll asked them. They all just shrugged their shoulders. Merwak just stared at the spot and just shook his head.

"Set the portkeys on the bodies and repair the damage and feed the DE bodies to the beast at the Estate. Now!" He shouted when no one was moving, they ran to do their jobs and he activated his own portkey for the Estate. Knowing the general he would be talking with the researchers that are in the Estate, researching various things for the Coalition.

 **A/N So, I was originally planning to upload chapters 9 at the same time as 7 and 8 but I had to add a lot of more things to it so till next week I will upload it.**

 **Leave a review with your thoughts that you have and sorry if I don't respond to them, I have school to worry about this year.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Same as Chapter 7. Chapters 9,10 and probably 11 will be posted in a week since I have Thanksgiving coming up and that lasts a whole week**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, Harry Potter, World of Warcraft, and Lord of the Rings**

 **Potter Estate – 1 Minute after Grangers leave**

The Grangers fell on their backs when they landed from the portkey, on the other hand, the two gnomes landed on their feet and one said something to the other and ran to alert their commanding officer.

"Where are we?" Mr. Granger asked the gnome after standing up and helping his wife while the gnome helped his daughter.

"Potter Estate, I don't know the exact location, only the higher ups know. I'm just a guard, my job is to protect the property or do any mission the Council demands of me. Sorry, sir." The gnome said to Mr. Granger and stood there waiting for something. The Grangers not knowing what to do wait for whatever he was waiting to appear.

After 10 minutes a column of Honor Guard start to appear, this were the regular squad that patrolled the area where the Granger were dropped off on.

They were led by one of the males of the Potter Family that had come a day earlier and was a trained warrior from the magical tribes in both Africa and the Amazonians. His name came from a man his parents had met in the lands of Japan, Tsunayoshi, a man that would fight for what he believed in even to the death. The Ex-Leader of the Revolution that put the current Royal Family in power.

His parents saw the man fight a Demon from the Japan Magical Nation, so dangerous that around 1,000 Warlocks would need to even harm it. Tsunayoshi defeated with the help of 15 people, his parents had told him

He was later killed by the royal family army of 1,000,000 but he took around 600,000 with him and left the rest to injured to ever fight. Tsuna knew that he would never get to the man's level but he could try his whole life.

"Who are this people soldier?" He asked the gnome who was saluting him. He was looking at the three folks that had come, he did not know that anyone was coming to the Estate, he should send one of his men to ask his cousin.

"Sir, this are the Grangers. My squad was ordered by the King Khim to get them for a surprise for the Heir Potter but we were taken by surprise by a group of Death Eaters before we left there was a total of 25 of them. We did not expect anything to happened. I don't know how many of my fellow comrades are alive, I'm sorry sir." The Gnome said while standing in a relaxed posture.

"Get some rest you need it and no complaints trooper or I will make sure that they give you all the stations with the least work and I know how much you Gnome love work." He said with a smirk and the gnome look shocked and salute and ran like hell dogs were on his heels.

"Man got to love them Gnomes. Now for you all, I will need to check to see who you say who you are. Don't worry it all just a check with a spell that has been in used by most of the members of the Coalition for ages. Just stay still." With that said Tsuna used a common spell that would glow red if a person lied about their identity or blue if they were saying the truth. It came back blue which made Tsuna let out a breath he was holding in alongside the platoon stop hiding and appeared

"Well that was nice and all but we need to move now, it's been around 10 minutes since they have arrived. We have wasted enough time. Dracon, get the portkeys ready and get the man moving, remember we have friendlies in the area so be care where you throw your spells, and weapons at." Merwak said and everyone started to move around the clearing to move. He walked to Tsuna while all this when on.

"Good job kid in the future, don't look at my direction but you will learn. Now take the Granger to the house and tell Harry that there is somebody here to see him. Good luck he is at the Warlord Supreme level and he does not take surprises really calmly." He told him with a laugh while leaving with the portkey a soldier gave him.

Tsuna just looked shell-shocked and started to say various swear words in all the tongues that he knew. He turned to look at the Grangers who were looking at all the various species in the area and were shocked.

"Well then, if you would follow me please, you 5 prepare to cast your strongest shields." He said and the Grangers followed him and the soldiers that he asked salute and started to talk amongst each other.

 **Large Garden Behind the Estate**

Harry was outside seeing the fishes in the pond that was in the garden behind of the Estate, from what he was told by one of the portraits, this fish could defend the grounds by using the magic that they take for around 160 years. This were all 600-1200 years old, they had enough power to destroy the wards around the Estate itself. There flowers, bushes that came from the UK itself and from other Countries, both Magical and Non-Magical.

There were also some animals ranging from birds of prey to felines and everything in-between. The felines stay away from the pond since the fish ranged from peaceful Koi fish to Dangerous Piranha, Regal Tangs, Pseudanthias Taeniatus, and Lyretail Anthias were all there. Peaceful Wards kept them from killing each other. The Magical ones were the elemental version of their Non-Magical counters, they loved going towards Harry's hand when he put it into the water. The fish enjoy this since most were either water or fire elementals and without knowing it Harry gave them some of his magic, they became addictive toward it.

"I wonder if Mione will come over, I need to see what all those things on the sheet meant. I wonder how I was able to live with less than 10% of my magic unblocked, from what I been to find, I should have been a squib with that amount of magic or worse… dead." He said while getting up and walking to the railing to watch the soldiers train or some cases playing games. The Orcs and Trolls were playing American Football and some other soldiers were cheering them on.

"Sir, I have some news for you, sir." A Hoplite said to him, Harry turn around to see him saluting him in the magical Greek salute and behind him the 4 guards that were given the job to protect him.

"How many times must I say that am not a general, I'm just a young child giving help to your people to expand to the galaxy. Call me Harry or Potter if you don't feel comfortable with calling me by my first name. Now, what is it that you have to tell me?" Harry asked while letting the Hoplite stop saluting and sat down on a bench.

"Well... um… Potter, there is someone here to see you. Corporal Potter is bringing them to this location in about 8 minutes." He told Harry with some hesitation with calling him by his last name.

"Oh… I was not expecting anyone but okay, man I wish there was food here to offer them." Harry said when he saw the table and chairs, at the last part food and drinks appeared with a pop on the table, Harry just look at it with surprise.

"The Hell, you two cast some revealing spells and you check if there are any H.E around." The Leader of the 4-man squadron said and they all salute and started to do their jobs, Harry just looked at them while they this did and saw the Hoplite move to take a protective stand next him.

"Sir, there is an H.E nearby, I can summon them, sir." An Elven sage said to her commander and he just nod his head, she cast the charm and a pop was heard and a house-elf appeared and the other two soldiers cast spells to hold him down. Harry just look shocked since the house-elf, it was Dobby and he was saying That the Great Harry Potter was here, repeatedly.

"Dobby?" Harry asked him and the said Elf stop fighting with the guards and looks happy beyond relief and all of sudden he disappeared with a pop and appeared on the side of Harry. He started to body hug Harry's leg.

"The Great Master Harry Potter remembers Dobby names, Dobby so happy. Dobby promises that Dobby will not be seen next time by Guardis, Dobby swears it Great Master Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said while shedding tears from his eyes and the guards all had their mouths hanging opened Harry saw this and was wondering what was wrong and he asked that.

"Well that House-Elf should not have been able to escape our spell but he did." One of the Orcs that had cast the spell on the Dobby said to him. They moved to stay at a throw of a spear from Harry, they would bring their concerns to the rest of the leaders of the Coalition.

"Dobby how long have you been helping me?" Harry asked him while moving to take one of the chairs on the table while telling Dobby to take a sit. Dobby started to cry like the summer after the first year and it took Harry less time to make Dobby stop crying and took the chair.

"Dobby has been helping The Great Master Harry Potter since Dobby was release from Bad Master and Dobby been there the whole time, Dobby been given food, drinks, parchment and anything else The Great Master Harry Potter needed." Dobby said to Harry, who realized all the time he asked for something aloud and it appeared with a pop, Harry never questioned it, but Harry can clearly remember the other Leaders of the Coalition look at everything with suspicion, now he knows why.

"Dobby I like what you did but why are you calling me Master?" Harry asked him while eating and drinking from the things on the table and motioning to the guards including the hoplite to take sit and enjoy the food.

"Dobby needs magic to live and Dobby makes a link to The Great Master Harry Potter. Dobby is a bad elf for no asking for permission Dobby sorry. Should Dobby burn his ears?" Dobby asked him with his large eyes looking straight at Harry.

"Okay first, I'm not the angry at you for this, I'm upset at you for not telling me beforehand. We could have made a deal to allow you to let people see you. Second, never hurt yourself again if you do something wrong we will talk about and work it out, okay?" Harry asked him which made Dobby nod his head which made his ears flop around.

"Dobby understands; Dobby would like to make a deal now if that okay with The Great Master Harry Potter." He said to Harry and to the amazement of the group he took parchment out of his pillow case and handed it to Harry.

"Dobby is willing to have one day off every month for the pay of one Galleon a month with Dobby been in chargis of all the Potter Elves. Dobby feels like this is a good idea, those The Great Master Harry Potter agree?" Dobby asked Harry while standing on the chair and twisting the bottom of the pillow case with a worried look on his face.

"Well, let's change it to one week a month and change the pay to 6 G every two weeks. Another thing I would love if you would call me Harry, please. For the position of head elves, I don't see a problem with that. Just one question how many elves are under my family control, do you know Dobby?" Harry said to Dobby who just nods his head to the answer.

"The Great Master Harry Potter just need to say all my elves to me, and that should bring the elves to you and from there Dobby can be given the position of Head Elf in front of them all." Dobby said with excitement noticeable in his voice.

"Okay, so… um… All Potter Elves to me!" Harry shouted and felt kind of dumb screaming that out. He did not know that his voice was laced with his magic and made it reach every single living thing on the Estate Grounds. Warriors, sages, warlocks and warlords, the Grangers and even the portraits inside felt the wave of magic that left Harry's body at the exclamation.

Nothing happened for about a minute than a large pop that reminded many of what the Non-Magical called bombs. After Harry and his guards got their wits back together they saw a huge number of elves in front, Harry would say that there were around 1000 of them ranging from old house elves to babies.

"Wow" Was all that Harry could say and then the shouting and crying from the elves started. They all ran to Harry and try to hug his legs. Many failed when the guards raised shields to protect Harry.

"Calm down, calm down. Let the Master gain his wit and give us orders!" An old looking elf said to the rest, the squad was trying to hide their laughs since the Elf in their mist look scandalized that these creatures called themselves Elves.

"Okay so how come there is so many of you?" He asked after the elves calmed down and let him speak.

"Well, what did you think we do? Let our self-died out? No, we mate and teach our young as best as we can before they are taken away. I'm personally been in the service of the Potter Family for 80 years but the stupid wizard with a beard told me you had fired all of us, I knew better. I felt the Potter Magic calling out to me and the rest of the Potter Elves. This but a small fraction of our force, many are under spells that are being undone right now so they come work for your Family once again." The Elf said while leaning on a cane. He looked like he would fall over and died at any moment.

"Okay I have many questions, first how come you speak correct English but Dobby does not? Second, how are you still alive. Third, what do you need to work and why do you enjoy being 'slaves'?" Harry asked while more and more elves started to appear.

"Well, I was taught by the Head of the Potter Family when I was young to speak correctly and I have passed down to any new elf. We as elves live off the exceeds magic that comes from wizards and witches, your grandfather released more than normal amount and that has kept us alive until this point, sadly not everyone from the time period survives till now." The elf said with a sad look on his face that was mirrored by many of the other elves. Then he straight his back till he was standing tall, and had an aura of authority around him.

"Has a have stated my people live off the exceed magic of wizards and witches. For work, we do anything but we don't expect pay meant since in a way you would pay us with extra magic you have. We work as 'slaves' since the wand waving humans give off more magic than any other species." He said to Harry when he realized something, he had not said his name the whole time.

"How rude of me, Master I'm Stuart the cook and until you give the position of Head Elf am the leading elf of all your elves." The now named Stuart said to Harry, who look shocked that he forgot to ask for his name.

"Okay, so let do this contract for you. What do I need to do so that it works?" Harry asked while more guards arrived in the area and watched the elves, at this point Hermione and her Parents had arrived and Tsuna told his man to watch the perimeter.

Hermione wanted to run and tell Harry to release all the elves but knew she could not. All the guards kept a strong presence near her and her parents the whole time knowing that her views would not go with some of the wizard world views.

"All you would have to do is say that you as Heir Potter and 'owner' of us all hereby reinstate the contract between us and you." Stuart said which Harry memorized and after a long moment of silence repeated the words, and it caused something that no one ever saw.

A huge glow appeared and what sounded like laughter appear were the elves were standing. After it went away and everyone got their vision back, what they say surprised them that many soldiers dropped their weapons or fell onto the floor.

Were the elves once stood with old and worn pillowcase now were healthy elves that grew a few inches include Dobby. Then they were all wearing either maid, butlers, gardens, cooks, librarian, farmers, construction, medical and even some soldier's outfits.

"How is this possible, where did all that come from." Was heard from the soldiers around the elves, while Harry did not think anything of it, believing that this happened all the time. He could not hear the soldiers statement since all the elves were cheering of having a master once again.

"My lord to we have permission to start our work? Also, can we claim the House-elves rooms here in the Estate is was made to hold thousands of us at once." Stuart asked Harry who said no problem to it and before they popped away he start to speak.

"As of right now Dobby is the Head Elf, Stuart would you help his speech. Librarians if you could go through all the properties under my name and bring all book to the library here in the Estate. Cooks start preparing a feast for everyone in the estate if you could. Everyone go do your regulars jobs starting today!" Harry finish with a shout and got a loud yes, sir and a huge pop and the elves were gone except a few that started to take care of the garden and feeding the fishes that needed it.

"Well, that was fun." Harry said right before a body tackled him to the ground that someone cast a cushioning charm on. The guards picked up their weapons and themselves and started to patrol the perimeter while the Granger Adults move to where their daughter was. They could hear Hermione talking a mile per second in which Harry could not respond at all. Behind them was Tsuna who wanted to talk to his cousin.

"Mione… Can't breathe… Let go please." Harry said with difficulty and Hermione let him go and got back up and with the help of Tsuna and helped Harry stand back up.

"Okay, how did you get here. I thought you were going on a vacation but now you are here." Harry said with happiness easily noticeable in his voice.

"Well some people came by our house but there were pops outside and what sounded like fighting happened outside and right before we left various spells came through and I don't know what happen after." Hermione said while nipping her lower lip and thinking of the people that could be hurt.

"Don't worry young one, we sent a platoon under the command of both the Leader and General of the Trolls. They should have arrived a few minutes ago." Tsuna said while slamming a fist to his chest plate like the Hoplites soldiers since he was half Greek and half Japanese. Harry look at him and made the same salute so he could stand in a relaxed posture.

"Well, I guess that find, maybe they could use more people. We should tell the medics to prepare just in case. Mione, you and your parents are not injured, right?" Harry asked which Hermione decline with a shake of her head. Harry let out a breath he was holding in.

"That's good, there is food here we can eat and later I will give you a tour of the Estate." Harry said and he motion for the Grangers and Tsuna to take a sit, they did and for half an hour they talked among each other, the Grangers and Tsuna learn more of Harry over this course of time. When they finish they got up and Harry gave them the tour he had mention.

The Estate was huge, nearly the size of the ground of Hogwarts minus the Lake and 75% of the forest. Having around 4 gardens with different plants and animals in them, every single one could protect against intruders. There was a total of 8 pools of water in the 4 gardens and the largest one been in the Main Garden alongside 3 other smaller ones. They were four areas marked for different sports, a professional quidditch field, large field for both Soccer and Football, then an open field for horses. A small lake was the last one that was mostly delicate to any water events or sports.

The Estate itself is a piece of beauty, having a total of 45 rooms ranging from a living room, studies rooms, a gym and to one master bedroom. There was a total of 10 restrooms, spread evenly through the three levels. Having two kitchens with many different applications, one was mainly there for the House-Elves usage and the other for any occasion that anyone wants to cook.

The Estate holds a library that takes most of the third floor, having various sofas, tables and other things to make one time comfortable. Hermione wanted to spend most of her time in here alongside her mother. The Estate also holds a basement which holds a bunker with emergency food that would last 2 years and an armory that the Coalition had taken to use, filled with various weapons of each race and having 4 soldiers to take care of equipment and a squad to make sure no one takes anything without permission.

Various portraits of Harry's ancestor were on the walls alongside painting describing times that the Potter family with them either been the good or bad times.

To ensure that no one that not is supposed to be in the Estate beside the 18 men in the basement there was a company of 112 men patrolling the interior of the Estate. Around a battalion of 448 patrols the grounds of the Estate, the Council was planning to make this to a total of 1,792 men, four battalions in total.

Harry was with Hermione the library while showing her the paper stating all the things that had been cast on him, she was surprised by a few of them. She said that they should check the library, so that they could know what this all meant. Harry just said that she wanted an excuse to go to the library.

 **Potter Estate Library**

In the library, there were over thousands of books ranging from common spell books to large-scale spells. Many have wanted to see the library so they could use the knowledge to destroy others but the original Potter foresaw this and set an enchantment that would make every book blank to this people. When James was younger he brought his friends to the library, only Sirius and Remus could look at the books, Peter could not.

"Okay so we all summer and this whole library to start, we are finishing our homework, starting on our plans for next year. Then when we are done we will see your paper, this will leave most of the summer for that. Do you agree with me, Harry? Well are you." Hermione asked him when he only laughs at the whole time she was talking. Her parents had gone to see the rest of the grounds of the Estate with Tsuna as a guide, Harry had told Tsuna he would talk with him later in the week.

"Mione as you said we have all summer, well you do. With the Coalition having new members and then moving parts and men to Antarctica to build a base there for the gate. The House-Elves should be able to move large quantities back and forth, then also cook and clean for the troops and engineers so they can finish quicker." Harry started to respond but started to mumble to himself after a while, Hermione looked at him weird and waited for him to stop and look back at her, when he did he had a shocked look on his face.

"What is this Coalition, and why are there some many people here with weapons. What engineers, and what gate in Antarctica. Harry what are you hiding from me?" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips and an aura of death could be felt because of her glare that made Harry say everything about the Coalition and their plans, the stargate, the wizard's ancestors and anything he knew she would like.

Hermione stay quiet for a while then she moved to the book that she had open that had the title of Elementals and their Talents by Jerel G. Potter. She stared at the first two pages and Harry was worried by this but said nothing so he does not anger her even more.

"First of all, what do you plan to do to when you establish a base on another planet?" Hermione asks him while not turning around and she starts to write various things that she believes are important for Harry from the book.

"Set up a forward base and if the planet is far away from the Goa'uld and starts to colonizing every available planet, which each member race getting one planet to become their 'homeworld' and from there we would attack the closest Goa'uld territory and take them for ourselves unless the people want to rule them self and then finish off the Goa'uld." He said thinking the that was a brilliant idea and the rest of the council agreed with him, Hermione then burst his bubble and made him realized that the other members were cringing with the plan he set forward.

"Harry there is what, ten members in total. Harry you won't find ten planets that are Colonisable in the same area and most likely your group will be spread over at least 8 systems. Then you will need farm, mining, shipyard, and even research worlds. At least 4 of farm worlds, 8 mining worlds, 3 shipyard worlds, and then 1 or 2 research world." She told him while getting another book that was about warding while Harry moved to write down everything she said so far, after only the sound of the writing going on she started again

"Then you would need one world purely for the military training, ranging from infantry, officers, navy, heavy, medics, snipers, scout, pilots and many other positions. 3 planets will be needed for this military planet, a shipyard delicate to military ships and any vehicles. The second one for their food while they are on the planet and also produces rations for them when they are other locations. The last planet for the factories to produces your army's weapons, armors, and any other equipment that cannot be bought from civilian areas." She said while open yet another book that mentions the laws of the land and the laws dealing with magical families. Harry looked shocked at all the information she gave him. He would have never thought of this like this, he was sure that even the other members would not have thought this out.

"How did you come up with this all in less than an hour Mione?" Harry asked her and she looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"I read many war books, war strategies and even heard the stories from different wars from my Grandfather, Father and my uncles and aunts that live in the U.S. To think that you have this much on your shoulder and yet you don't think of the future." Hermione said to Harry while depositing all the information she had found on the elements that he could control and what magical level he was at.

Harry looked at the paper and saw that he was written by another Potter and had 12 classifications of the magical world that everyone has seen then there were 5 more that were rare and usually were a God of old civilizations.

 **Magical Power:**

 **Animal**

 **Mundane**

 **Squib**

 **Low tier Magical** **(Most of Britain Population)**

 **Magical Plants**

 **Middle tier Magical** **(Most of the World)**

 **Magical Beasts**

 **High Tier Magical (Rest of the World)**

 **Youngling (Dragons, Sphinx's, Etc.)**

 **Sages**

 **Elders**

 **High-Sages**

 **Children of Demi-Gods**

 **Demi-Gods**

 **Semi-Gods**

 **Gods**

 **Elders Gods**

 **To those that don't understand I will tell you now most people in Britain are ranked in the low tier since they depend onwards so much that they never able to pass this one. Those that do become what we call younglings, this are the creatures filled with magic and in some cases people who are filled with magic that almost their whole body, by the middle tier level, is called a wand. For some reason,anyone in Britain that does not depend on wands skips four whole level and become this rank. I and my fellow researchers don't know why this is but it happens, in other** cases **people who do depend on their wand are only able to reach the Magical Beast which the Britain Population believe to be High Tier or Elders. This is all false, from the 60 "Purebloods" families the highest they ever had, was the level of Magical Beast,** on the other hand **our "DirtBlood" family, what the "Pureblood" call us, has had an account of members being Younglings, Sages, and some cases High-Sages. I have posted these findings in the Ministry but knowing them they will take it down since the mundane-born can reach the level of High-tier magical if they didn't follow the Britain's views on new magic or traditions and higher if they practice old traditions from the Merlin's Time**

 **By Xavier D. Potter**

"Okay so what does this mean exactly Mione, does is mean we can reach the level of this so-called younglings?" Harry asked her since they only had two years with a wand, but not using one was crazy for him to think about it, now that he thought about all the spells that he used so far was without a wand.

"Well yes, kind of, what we need to do first is to check what level we are at and then we try to stop using our wands for the summer and when we get to school we try not to use them as much as we would. Don't move Harry and I will try the spell on you then you will do it for me, okay? Get ready, it will take less than 2 seconds." Hermione said and start the chant for the spell that was found in one of the Potter Journal that said that it was traded with Merlin himself and a blue spell flew from her wand and hit Harry, who was not worried knowing that she would never hurt him.

The spell made a mist appear in front of them and it said Demi/Semi-God changing from one to the other never stay in one for more than 2 seconds, both Harry and Hermione could not believe that he was so magically strong.

At the same time, something happened when Harry finally found out his magical power and one other magical person in Britain and a being both had two different reactions.

 **Luna's Room**

During the whole time the Harry found out of his past and now was planning all these things, Luna was being Luna and waiting for something to happen since she saw it happened in her vision that no one believes her. The animals she talks about were animals that lived on other planets and she knew with Harry's help her and her daddy would be able to see them in their lives.

She was making the new article for the newspaper her and her daddy ran together, till her whole body stopped and her eyes became misted and an alarm sounded in her Dads room and for one the few times he became serious and ran into the room with his wand and a spell already forming in the tip.

"The bound Master of Death has appeared and now is not ignorant of his future and the past. _With him, the Elder races will reach the stars and fight on them. The Champions have awoken it, and now they most protect her children from the dangers of the universe. It has been said and recited, Xenophilius H. Lovegood you most help the Champion unbound the powers of the god. I, Magic command you to do so, I will see that you do."_ Luna said with her voice becoming raspy and her father had dropped his wand and fell on the floor, he was scared since any prophecy was usually made to make people that heard it question everything but this one was so direct with it dealing and it even mentioned him by name and not by something else that whole take a while to figure out.

"Daddy? Are you okay, did something happen?" Luna said with a serious look on her face and not her faraway look. She had to stop what she was doing to ask him.

"No, my Moon, nothing happens just go back to your written. I have some errands to do, I was told one of my contacts had information of the secrets of the Ministry and I will be gone for a while, don't leave the house okay." He asked her while getting up and dusting off his clothing and Luna went back to her faraway look and nod her head to him and he left the house and apparate away.

 **Higher Plane after he left**

" **Yes, my Champions have awoken after so long, now the plans set eons ago will be for something."** A woman said that was sitting on a throne made from elements that were rare to find on earth.

" **So? Champions wake up all the time on our planets and they die before they completely finish their task."** A man in bright red robes said to her while he was standing up and painting her with the sun behind her and a few relics by her feet.

" **Yes, your right brother but this one is special. His destiny lays far from his home planet. He will bring life to the stars and nothing will hold him back!"** She said with a laugh and the man got a surprised look on his face since something like this never happened many times.

" **What do you mean Gaia?"** He asked while finishing the painting and seeing her make an image of the Sol System appear between them, he looked at it and felt sad that their brothers and sisters never came to life how their father wanted them.

" **He will bring life to our brothers and sisters Ra, and your name will never be used for evil again!"** She said with a laugh and fast forwarding the image to show every livable planet was green and with ships leaving the surface of them, this surprised him because he could feel the life coming from the planets.

" **Your dreams are large Gaia, too large for a mere mortal. He will never accomplish your so-called mission."** He told her with a scoff and started to leave to finish his job on the sun, if he did not, the whole system could be gone.

" **Your right uncle, if he was alone. My mother's champion and my hero will never be alone again."** A mystical voice replied to him and he looks at where it came from and he saw a woman, that was short compared to Gaia and far younger.

" **Magic, no matter, he will fail since those so-called muggles would stab him in the back before helping him."** He said and started to leave and he shaded his physical body and was going back to the start when he heard Magic last words.

" **Whoever said it was the muggles?"** After those words, he heard laughter coming from both Gaia and Magic, damn who would have thought she would create life before him.

 **Potter Estate Library after 4 minutes**

Harry still could not believe it; he was so powerful and then Mione's level surprised him. She was a Demi-God and she said she was surprised with it, she thought she was going to be a lower rank.

She was now doing more research on their ranks, Harry's abilities and Hermione telling him some things he could change his plan.

Making sure that anyone in the future is welcome to join the coalition was one that Hermione suggest that they added to the rules. Making sure anyone that they gave the power to watch over a planet made sure everyone was taken care of and no one was being lied too or worse made to do things that they didn't want to do.

She then told him of some the basic descriptions of his abilities that he had like the water mage. They were and in some locations, are magical beings that could control water to a certain degree. Making water appear from anywhere, ranging from a small amount to able to fill a whole lake. Fire mages could bring infernos by just doing regular magic and then the most devastating spells would be able to destroy whole communities.

They both worked together and found various sources that by a weird chance were all wrote by Potters or people relate to the Potter Family. Then Hermione started to tell Harry all the things that her relatives told her about war and then others that taught her about economies and trade. Harry wrote it all and then he promises himself that he would bring this to Coalition attention.

What he did not know is that the rest of the Coalition were planning to set up teachers for Harry to learn about War, Trading and anything one would need to know to run a country or in their situation, planets.

 **Council Room**

"We have a situation." Rudoce said to the members of the Council, who were all tired since Rudoce had gathered them all a few hours ago and they were barely meeting now. Harry was not invited because Rudoce had said that it involved him.

"Pray what is the situation that you had to call us from our realms to Harry's Estate?" Merwak asked and many agreed with him and they started to voice their annoyance at the meeting been called so urgently.

"Magic, that's what. For some reason every muggle was asleep under a deep magic that we could not undo not even the sage that was with us, and what more weird all electronics were not damaged in any form after we fixed them with reparos. The second officer of the Honor Guard that was there reported that some of her golems casters notice that they were behaving weird. By weird, they mean that they fought like elves, gnomes, hobbits even though the summoners themselves were orcs." When Rudoce finishes talking the leaders were worried since in all their knowledge everything he had said was not possible even with the best wizards.

"Any theories that you have will be hopeful to this group." Laegnir said and the rest of the council agreed.

They started to talk about the theories and by the time the finish the meeting they all had answer some question but then they had even more questions at the end of it.

 **Potter Estate Graveyard**

Everyone that was not needed for the safety of the estate was gathered here, most of the warriors were wearing ceremonials gear from their respective races. They had collect all the bodies of the soldiers that had died in the first fight against Death Eaters.

The families of the dead were allowed to come to the estate, and Harry himself gave them money so they could live and mourn for their loss ones. Hermione was there as well and she told Harry that she felt that it was kind of her fault that they died.

Khim himself told her that it was his fault since he had sent them to her house but they all knew what they were getting themselves in and they fought bravely. Each race agreed to write them down as heroes in their respective history books.

Right after they left it started to rain and in the graveyard flowers that were long thought extinct by the wizard world came to life and a small sentence was written in every headstone of all the death

"Thank you for saving my champion."

 **A/N So I feel like the ending is bad but I won't change it and next chapter will be a timeline for the rest of the years of Hogwarts and also the start of the Coalition in the Galaxy.**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

So, I have not update the story in about 9 months, it's not that I have lost interest in the story. I want to keep going but I feel like that I would take too long to keep the story going with the rest of the school years that Harry has.

I had a plan for it but I did not know how to get to it, I have 2 chapters are finished and another 2 that I have semi finish. I wanted to keep going but I decide to rewrite it but this time Harry will have already killed Voldemort and he will meet his allies over time but his family will live, the goblins will support him to have a planet for themselves but they will be there.

The other problemed is that while I write the story I would get distracted by other ideas like the Mass Effect What if and Fallout with Stargate Crossover. I have a few ideas written down with a few paragraphs written down but I plan to finish my rewritten story and then maybe start on my other ideas.

I will also update like once or twice a month since I have college and then work now and my classed are all spread through the day. I will write my fic after finishing my school work and actual work, probably one Sundays but I do have a few more weeks till my classes start.

So yes, I have the races he will meet already down and I will start most likely after writing this and hell I have everything for systems, planets, ships names and even what will happen when he meets the Goa'uld.

Have a good day and I will post in a few days or in a week or two.


End file.
